Sorcerer's Nightfall
by Runa Isami
Summary: Based on Tokyo Revelations,a magical story with your favorite Tsubasa and Holic characters combined where a spell casting vampire meets a high school teacher and both of them come together to fight off a coven. Please join the magic and adventure with a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tokyo, a place of life during the day and a place where something can happen at night. The mysteries of Tokyo could either reveal something wonderful or something frightening.. Once twilight arrives over the city streets, the city will reveal its hidden secrets and possibly magic.

It was a rainy night in Tokyo, Japan, the city streets were slick and people were running to destinations where they could stay dry until it subsides. Kurogane, a high school history teacher, was walking down the streets heading home from a long day of teaching students and a long staff meeting.

"Damn it, why do they have to make those meetings so long? Why can't they just make it short and sweet so I can go home and grade these stupid papers." He grumbled as he walked through the rain.

Meanwhile, Fai D. Flowright, a vampire, was looking over the city streets. He sighed and said, "The streets of Tokyo are always beautiful in the rain."

"They will be even more beautiful with your blood raining down on them." He heard.

"You finally found me, eh, Yui?"Fai asked as he turned to see a guy that looked exactly like him.

"I was wondering where you wondered off to when you decided to refuse to kill your latest prey." Yui said.

"I think it's wrong to just feed and kill on a human being when their lives are precious to live. Why can't we just feed on them for some time and leave them alone afterwards?" Fai asked.

"It doesn't work that way brother, when we feed, we feed to keep ourselves alive and kill any human that gets in our way." Yui told him.

"What do we gain when that happens? Seishiro hasn't thought about that pat hasn't he?" Fai asked.

"What are you trying to do, betray us?" Yui asked.

"You may call it that or you may call it freedom, your choice!" he answered.

"Bastard, the ones who betray are the ones who die!" Yui yelled as he formed an energy ball in his hand. "Now say goodbye!"

Fai screamed as he got hit by the energy ball and then started fighting back.

The rain stopped as Kurogane came out of a restaurant after his dinner later on. He walked down the streets when he noticed something and ran over to it and noticed a body iying in a puddle covered in blood. Blood.

"Hey! Hey are you okay!?" he asked.

"B-blood, I nned blood!"

"Huh!?"

"I

"I need it to survive…please give it to me…" the body said and he looked up with one eye.

"What the hell?" Kurogane as he stepped back but he felt a force paralyzing him. "Shit! I can't move!" He watched the body come over to him and then felt two points go into his neck and screamed.

Domeki and Watanuki were walking down the road heading back to Yuko's shop after running an errand for her.

"Man, why do Yuko and Mokona have to drink so much sake?" Watanuki asked as he carried the bag with the bottles.

"I don't know, I am the one who has to tag along for the ride." Domeki answered.

"Since you tag along with me anyways, why not carry some of these bottles!?"

"Sorry but I don't do errand boy work."

"Grrr then why do you come in the first place you jerk!?" Watanuki yelled and then he smelled something.

"What is it?" Domeki asked.

"I don't know why but I smell something weird in the air tonight." He answered.

"Must be bad sushi or something, you know we are in the area where most restaurants throw out their trash." Domeki told him.

"It's not that, it kind of smells like…" Watanuki said as he sniffed and then he noticed Domeki smelling around as well. "You smell it, too?"

"Yeah and it's coming from all the way…over here!" Domeki exclaimed and ran down an alley way.

"Hey wait for me!" Watanuki yelled as he followed. He kept on running and found himself in a small clearing. He noticed Domeki was standing in the center of it and asked, "What is it?"

Domeki was silent for a moment and said, "Take a look for yourself."

Watanuki walked over and saw two guys lying on the ground. He noticed that the ground had blood all over. "What the hell?" He saw Domeki walk over. "What are you doing!?"

Domeki didn't answer and walked over to them and noticed one of them and said, "Holy shit!"

"What is it?"

"The bigger guy here is the new history teacher at our school."

"What!? If he's the new teacher then who's the other guy!?"

Domeki looked at the other and noticed he was covered in blood and his clothes was torn. He turned his face and saw blood coming from his left eye down to his cheek and some was on his lips and said, "I don't know but it looks like he's injured."

"What should we do now?" Watanuki asked.

"Take them back to the shop of course." Domeki answered. Then he heard a groan and then saw the bigger guy wake up. "Hey sensei…"

"H-help him."

"Huh?" Watanuki asked.

"Help the guy that's lying on top of me, please." He answered.

"All right, I will, but are you able to walk?" Domeki asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered and both he and Domeki picked the other guy up and had his arms around their necks and they headed for Yuko's shop.

Author's commentary #1

Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic! If you are wondering why the font looks bold to you, it came this way and wanted to make it look gothic since it is a dark story so anyways…if you are confused with anything that is happening and why stuff is like this and all I will answer these questions!

The thing is that this fic is based off of the Tsubasa OVA Tokyo Revelations. If you read the manga, you can find it in vols 16-18, if not pick them up or wait until Funimation releases the OVA on DVD. ^^ And if you are wondering why the Holic characters in this one? Since it takes place in Tokyo, I thought maybe the Holic characters should get in on this So, I hope you all enjoy Sorcerer's Twilight! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui walked the hallway of the mansion that he and the rest of the vampire coven he lived with were in. The house stood in one of the suburbs of Tokyo with shutters and curtains covering the windows in order to keep the sunlight out during the day. Kusanagi watched him walk by.

"So, the Flowright twins separated by the looks of things." He said.

"My brother is nothing but a traitor now." Yui growled.

"Never thought he would betray us, so where is he now?"

"Dead!" he answered.

Kurogane was asleep from the events from the night before in Yuko's shop, When he, Domeki, and Watanuki arrived with the guy that laid on top of him in the streets, he passed out since he forgot that some of his own blood got sapped by something. He groaned from the pain that surged in his neck and he opened his eyes to bright sunlight that seeped in through the window.

"Hello!" a black, bunny looking creature exclaimed.

He screamed and tossed the covers causing the creature to jump and laugh as he landed on the night table, "What the hell are you!? And where am I!?"

"You're in Yuko's shop!" a little girl said.

"You're in Yuko's shop." Aboy repeated.

"Wait, I was still here all along?" he asked.

"Yep!" the creature exclaimed.

"At least I am still alive and not in hell!" he said and felt the sting his neck and felt the bandage on it and thought, did that guy bit me? He couldn't have, could he?

"Ah, you're awake!" he heard and then looked to see the woman.

"You must be the one named Yuko."

"Yes, I am Yuko Ichihara and the ones who watched over you are Maru, Moro, and Mokona." Yuko answered.

"I'm Kurogane, I am…"

"I know, Doumeki and Watanuki explained to me who you are. You must be lucky that you're alive after what happened." Yuko told him as she opened a new bottle of sake.

"What'd you mean?" Kurogane asked.

"I can't explain what happened only the one who sucked your blood can do that." Yuko told him as she poured two glasses. Mokona jumped onto the table and started drinking the sake.

"He did bit me after all. Where is he?"

"He's resting in the other guest room. Looks like he'll pull through after drinking your blood it stabilized him." Yuko answered as she sipped the drink.

"Who or what is he?" Kurogane asked.

"A creature that is not human!" Moro exclaimed.

"A creature that is not human!" Maru exclaimed.

"Can I see him?" Kurogane asked.

"Go ahead, a little warning, he might go for your blood again." Yuko told him with a slight smirk.

"Whatever…" Kurogane said and went off to the room. He found a room that had its door parted a bit and he slid it open and came in. He saw that it was pitch black due to the curtains covering each window. He went over to the bed to find the guy that was injured from the night before was bandaged up. He also had a bandage patch up his missing eye. "This is the guy?"

The gguy groaned and opened his eye to reveal a dark red eye and it saw him and then looked at his surroundings and then looked back at Kurogane and said, "It's you."

"Yeah…"

He sighed in relief and said, "Good, I didn't kill you from my drink."

"Yeah, I need my salary to pay off my rent." Kurogane grumbled.

"Aw, you're really cute. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Fai D. Flowright and thank you for saving my life."

"Uh, Kurogane, it was nothing. Next time don't bite my neck."

"Aw, that's impssoible, you're my blood supply now." Fai told him.

"What?"

"Well, you see, I am a vampire and usually my kind kills the ones they prey upon but I didn't kill you in an instant like the others would have."

"Vampire!? So, you're saying you sucked my blood in order to survive from the injuries you had!? And others!?"

"Yes, I live with other vampires and well…I decided to go my separate way and my twin brother, Yui, tried to kill me because of it. So I fed on you since you were the closest in the area. Since you're still alive, my spell has been activated." Fai answered.

"Spell? What spell?"

"You see, when a vampire doesn't kill his or her prey there is a spell that causes a person to become their supply and not only that their partner." Fai answered.

"Partner?"

"Yes, I can use magic through you but I decided to never use it again." Fai said and smiled.

"Whatever, at least I'm alive and going to school to teach my class." Kurogane told him

"Aw, can I come with?" Fai asked.

"No! Just stay here where you need to heal from your wounds and besides the sunlight wouldn't be great on your fragile skin." Kurogane joked and walked out of the room.

"Aww, he is so cute when he's like that." Fai said.

At the school, Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himewari were walking down the halls after their first class of the day and saw Kurogane heading towards his class.

"Eh!? I can't believe you're alive!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Huh? What'd you mean?" Himewari asked.

"We kinda found him lying on the ground passed out last night with someone." Doumeki answered.

"Oh? A lover some sorts?" she asked.

"Well…not exactly!" Watanuki answered.

"Listen, it was someone who was drunk and he got me drunk as well so we ended up at some lady's shop, if you excuse me, I got a class to teach." Kurogane told them and left the hall towards his class.

"What got his boxers up his asscrack?" Doumeki asked.

"I don't know but he sure seems kinda pale from last night." Watanuki told him as they kept on walking to their next class.

"Whatever it is, he shouldn't have come to teach." Himewari said.

Fumo returned to Yuko's shop after his latest errand with some information for her. "That vampire that is resting in that room was definitely from my brother's coven."

"I see, I wander why he's here and how come he left?" Yuko asked.

"I wonder the same thing, my brother is not the type to let his mates go like that especially when it comes to the Flowright twins. According to some people who saw some of their friends and family get killed by them and witnessed it always say their skills are really great especially when it comes to their magic." Fumo told her.

"What Doumeki and Watanuki told me last night, he was about to die when they found them both on the ground, it looks like either one of them were in a fight or Fai was about to kill that teacher." Yuko said.

"Want me to find out for you?" Fumo asked.

"Yes and I have a few questions for Fai myself." Yuko answered.

"Right." Fumo said and then ran out of the shop.

Yuko turned and went to the room where Fai was in. She found him lying in bed looking at the closed windows, she said, "I thought your kind would still be asleep around this time."

"I couldn't sleep with the nightmares of last night now haunting me." Fai said. "Besides, we don't sleep all day like all the myths and legends suggest, we take naps to rest ourselves after our hunts."

"Tell me something, why did you leave Seishirou's coven?" Yuko asked.

"Because I hated being feared and always taking lives for our own, so I left and in the process almost got killed by my own brother. That is why I was able to survive, by drinking Kurogane's blood." He answered.

"So, you betrayed your own kind to live among us. Do you think you will be accepted into this world?" she asked.

"Maybe, why, you don't think so?" Fai asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, it's your choice, if you have a wish just come to me with it and I'll see if I can help you make it come true." She answered and left the room.

"A wish? Are you some kind of witch?" Fai asked.

"You could call me that and here!" she said as she tossed him something.

He looked down to see a piece of cloth with a strap and said, "Hmmm?"

"Something for your missing eye, I had Fumo fetch it for me." She answered.

"Wait, he's alive?"

"Yes, he's been keeping tabs on his twin brother Seishiro, maybe you could also be of help as well since you came from there, I'm expecting some great things from you Fai. Don't forget that." She told him and left the room again.

He smiled and put removed the bandages from his eye and put the eyepatch on and said, "I will think about my wish Miss Ichihara, I will make it someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurogane taught his classes like he normally would. He lectured his students on Japan's history like he usually does until his afternoon class the affects of his blood loss started to rise again. He stopped writing on the board and grabbed his forehead said, "Shit…"

"Sensei? Are you okay?" one of the students asked.

"I-it's nothing, just a little woozy." He answered. He rose his hand to try to write again but it trembled. "Excuse me!"

The students saw him run out of the room and started muttering amongst themselves. Kurogane walked into the teacher's lounge and sat down in one of the chairs. "Damn it, I knew I should've ate something to get my blood back to normal."

"You okay?" he heard and saw one of the administrators walk in.

"Yeah, just felt a little faint. I am trying to recover from a hang over." He answered.

"Never thought you would be a drunk." The administrator said.

"Well, I do it time to time, that's all." Kurogane said.

"I guess you're still new to the area, our beer is known to be a bit strong, listen, why not go home and I'll have your afternoon classes go to study hall." The administrator said.

"Thanks." Kurogane said and got up and left the lounge and grabbed his stuff from his office and left the school and headed home. He walked past the area where he found Fai lying on the ground from the night before. "This place, did it really happen?"

"Yes, yes it did." He heard and turned to see Fumo. "Did I startle you?"

"No, not really. Never thought that someone working for that lady would be walking around." Kurogane responded.

"I am an informant after all alongside an item finder so I get around to kee Yuko updated on some stuff about the supernatural. So, feeling faint at all?" Fumo asked.

"Yeah, a little, never knew that a blood sucker would take so much out of me." Kurogane answered.

"Be glad he didn't kill you though, it's no picnic dying like that. I saw so many people on the streets including my own brother a while back." Fumo told him.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, you see the vampires might've came before you arrived in town, when they first moved here my brother kept on seeing one of them until he was fully gone for good. I don't know if he's dead or one of them,. I will never know because we don't know where they live in town." Fumo told him.

"Ever thought about chasing them?" Kurogane asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be standing here so that's why I am working with Yuko. Now we have one of them as help that might be able to lead us to them." Fumo said.

"Yeah or unless they might try to find him if he's still alive and try to kill him. If that were to happen, I will make sure they won't lay a fang on him." Kurogane said.

"Sounds like you care about this guy."

Kurogane blushed and said, "It's not like that all right! I need to get home!" He stormed off.

Fumo smirked in delight and said, "You'll realize it soon enough and also watch out for people walking at night, that is when they strike."

"Thanks for the warning!" Kurogane called out and kept on walking.

He arrived home to find it dark and smelled something in the apartment's air and said, "Hmm? Why is it dark in here? Where the hell is that switch?" He turned on the light to find all the shutters shut and then walked into the kitchen to find Fai cooking.

Fai noticed him and came running over and called out, "Welcome home!"

"What the fuck? Why are you here!?" Kurogane yelled as he pushed him off.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry Kuro=pu!"

"Answer my question you damn vampire!"

"I had Yuko find the apartment you lived in and decided to have me live with you!" he answered.

"What!? Why can't she have you live with her insead!?" Kurogane shouted.

"She already has Watanuki, Maru, Moro, and Mokona living with her, so why not? Plus you need extra help with everything here." Fai answered.

"This can't be happening and I thought what happened last night was just a dream but it's a nightmare!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"It's all real and not only that, you're my supply and my puppet for my spells." Fai said.

"I never agreed to all of this!" Kurogane growled and ran to his room and slammed the door.

Fai sighed and said, "He'll warm up to me, I know it."

Yui was looking over the city as the skies over Tokyo started to change into night skies. He heard footsteps and turned to see Subaru.

"Never thought that you would mourn over your brother."she said.

"Don't talk to me about that dead traitor, he deserved to die after the plans he was going to make!" Yui snarled.

"Even Seishiro was pleased about his death/" Subaru said.

"Come on, let's do some hunting, I'm thirsty for some blood." Yui said as he started to walk off.

"Very well." She said and followed him.

"Here you go, Eat well!" Fai said after he finished cooking.

"It took you all day to make all of this crap?" Kurogane asked as he stared at the food.

"More like all afternoon, it looks like you had a few cookbooks in a gift bag." Fai said.

"It was a gift from one of my students' mothers, they knew I would need some food so they gave them to me but all I really do is go out to eat." Kurogane said as he started to eat. "Mmm, not bad."

"Is it really? I never thought it would be so fun since I drink nothing but blood usually but I do eat sometimes." Fai said.

"Then eat up, I bet you're starving." Kurogane said.

"I only do it time to time but not right now, it's not…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My brother's near." Fai answered.

Yui and Subaru passed by the apartment building where Kurogane lived in. Yui stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Subaru asked.

"He's still alive!" Yui answered.

Author's commentary #2

Hey all, I know it's three chapters in but decided to put in another commentary! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me writing it. Even though I do enjoy writing my fics , if you read the other ones I have written you would see the fun I had. Heh! Anyways, while I was writing this chapter I was debating if Subaru was male or female and I think remembered that Subaru was female when I watched season one of the anime and how she appeared when they go to Oto and how she was around when Tomoyo sent Kurogane on his journey. Another debate is his last name. I mean Kurogane's. I remembered him being called by a different name when they looked at his past. I was thinking about it since they have to call him by something when formally addressing him in the halls and class. I guess he doesn't have one, oh well. That's it for now! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He's still alive, I can feel him and he's in this building." Yui said.

"What? How?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know why but we're going to find out. Come on!" Yui answered and went into the apartment building where Kurogane lived in.

Meanwhile in Kurogane's apartment, Kurogane stared at Fai and asked, "Who's coming?"

"My twin brother, Yui." Fai answered.

"You mean, the same brother who tried to kill you for your betrayal?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, we need to get out of here. He is a really strong sorcerer." Fai said as he ran out of the door.

"Hey! Wait! Shit!" Kurogane yelled and ran after him.

Yui kept on running up the stairs and stopped. Subaru caught up with him as he said, "He's here on this floor."

The door opened and Fai came out and saw the both of them and said, "Subaru! Yui!"

"So, we have reunited, eh brother? I thought my attacks would've killed you, I guess I was wrong." Yui said.

"There's a way for me to survive after those attacks and you already know how." Fai said.

The door opened and Kurogane came out and yelled out, "Fai!"

"No, you didn't do what I think you did." Yui said.

"You're one hell of a fucking trickster!" Subaru growled.

Fai smiled and said, "I might be one but I think it's time to see who's the strongest now."

"Bastard!" Yui yelled as he formed an energy ball and threw it at Fai. Fai dodged and the wall behind him exploded.

"Holy shit!" Kurogane yelled when he saw the hole.

"I told you he was strong, shall we escape when the timing's good?" Fai asked as he ran upstairs.

"What!?" Kurogane asked and followed.

"Get back here!" Yui yelled.

"Let me take care of him and his little life support." Subaru told him.

"Very well." Yui said and saw her disappear.

Kurogane and Fai got onto the roof of the building and Kurogane shouted, "Where to now!?"

"We jump." Fai answered.

"What!?" Kurogane asked.

Fai took out a wand and smirked and said, "Wind please help us land!"

"Huh!? I thought-"

"Let's go!" Fai exclaimed as he grabbed Kurogane's hand and jumped off the building and the wind carried them to the ground safely.

"See, we got down here safely." Fai said.

"And you were the one who wouldn't use magic anymore." Kurogane grumbled. "Now what? So, I'm a target for them since you sucked my blood?"

"Maybe, or maybe not, you're mine Kuro-pu." Fai said as he stroked his face.

"Whatever…" he said.

Suddenly, a fireball hit next to them causing one of the trees to catch fire.

"Wha the hell!?"

They heard someone laugh and Subaru appeared in front of them and said, "Finally found you Fai, now it's time for you to die along with your life supply."

"Kurogane, stay still." Fai ordered.

"What? Why!?"

"In the name of the forces of magic I call upon in order to use this man who I kept alive as my puppet at my will!" Fai exclaimed and a seal appeared underneath his and Kurogane's feet.

"What the hell is going-" Kurogane started but he froze in place and his eyes went glassy and black.

Fai had his hands in marionette poses showing that he was holding invisible strings and said, "So Subaru, let's see what you got!"

"Very well!" she said as she formed a fireball in her hand.

"Now grab the silver dragon!" Fai exclaimed and had Kurogane grab a sword that magically appeared in front of him.

A fireball flew at them and Fai pulled on the strings causing Kurogane to move and dodge the attack. Fai had Kurogane charge at her with sword in hand.

Fumo was walking down the streets from his latest errand heading towards Yuko;s shop when he heard the fight and ran over to it and saw Kurogane fighting Subaru. He noticed Fai standing on a seal with his hands like a puppeteer. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Then he saw Kurogane clip Subaru.

"Shit!" she screamed as she went down and then noticed she was bleeding on her shoulder and got up. "You bastard!"

"Give up yet or will my puppet give you a few more slashings?" Fai asked.

"Grr!" Subaru growled and was about to form a fireball.

"Stop Subaru." They heard and they saw Yui appear. "That's enough for now. Clearly you're no match against his puppet."

"Yui, you can't be serious!" she yelled.

"Oh, I am. Well Fai, it looks like you won this time, you won't be so lucky the next time so don't rely on your puppet too much." Yui said as he and Subaru left.

Fai saw them leave and let his grip on Kurogane go and the seal disappeared and said, "You did really good."

"Huh? What did I do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little bit of magic."

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't going to use magic!"

"I said I wasn't but it doesn't mean I could use it through you." Fai answered and then felt Fumo's presences. "Ah, so the messenger from Yuko has lost his way."

"Not exactly, I was just browsing." Fumo answered as he appeared.

"You saw the fight I take it?" Fai asked.

"Fight?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, it looks like you vampiric sorcerers don't fool around." Fumo answered.

"You could say that, once the night falls we come out and sometimes use our magic. It looks like Yuko would be interested in what you saw." Fai said.

"Probably, speaking of which, she's expecting me right now. A little advice you two, watch your backs for now on, I think the rest of the pack might be coming after you two once those two break the news." Fumo said as he walked away.

"Planning on it." Kurogane said.

Fai stood silent and they saw Fumo go. Fai was about to go inside.

"Wait Fai, what did you do to me?"

"Like I said before, besides being mine, you're also my magical medium, a puppet as you will call it. Once I lose control of you, you lost the memory of what happened to you." He answered.

"Is that it? I'm your puppet now?"

"Yes, it doesn't sound so bad when you put it, just think of it as a way to fight the rest of my pack." Fai told him as he went inside.

Kurogane sighed and thought as he walked, Fai, I hope you know what you're doing. If you fuck this up, we're dead no matter what.

Author Commentary #3

Hey everyone, if you noticed the title being changed, I decided to chang it. The thing is didn't want it to sound like a Twilight rip off. Even though I love the book series (wasn't into the movie) which this story is different. It is like a side story for Holic and Tsubasa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's like he was staring at me!" a girl said as she and her friend were walking down the street, heading home after work.

"Really? You're so lucky!" her firned said.

"I know!" the girl exclaimed and they heard something. "What was that?"

"I don't know, let's hurry home. I have a bad feeling about something like we're not supposed to be out here!"

The both of them started walking at a fast pace and they heard footsteps coming at them but at an even faster pace and they started running and screaming. They rounded a corner of a building.

"Are we safe?"

"I think so!"

"Good!" the girl said and turned to see Kusanagi there and screamed.

"You two seem so scrumptious!" Kusanagi exclaimed as he bared his fangs. The girl screamed as she was grabbed.

"No!" the other girl screamed as she saw her friend get killed.

Meanwhile, Watanuki was walking from the grocery store saying, "I can't believe Yuko wanted me to get more groceries when it's not safe on the streets. Who the hell am I kidding? It's never safe here at night!"

He rounded the corner and noticed a couple and said, "What the hell!?"

He saw the guy stand up and the girl slump down to the ground. The giped his mouth and said, "Tasty as ever!" He felt Watanuki's presence and looked in his direction. Watanuki hid behind the corner. "Who's there!?"

Watanuki thought, Oh man! What did I do!?

Watanuki looked around the corner again and saw the guy gone and ran over to see two girls and screamed as he saw the bite marks on their necks and screamed and ran off.

Later on that night, Fumo walked into Yuko's home and found both Maru and Moro playing around in the kitchen while Watanuki was cooking dinner on the stove and said, "So the errand boy cooks yet again!"

"At least I don't go out risking my neck every night while I get the groceries." Watanuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Fumo asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just making dinner!" Watanuki exclaimed and laughed and kept on stirring.

"Fumo! Fumo!" both Maru and Moro exclaimed.

"Hey you two, I know, the mistress wants to see me right now." Fumo said as he left the kitchen.

"Whew, I thought he would never leave." Watanuki said.

Fumo walked into Yuko's room to find her pouring another cup of sake for Mokona. She didn't turn when she said, "So, you have returned."

"Yes, I have."

"Any news?"

"Unfortunately no news on where the vampires are located but I did find two bodies on the ground with bite marks." Fumo answered.

"I see, it looks like those vampires that Fai used to be with are still on the move." Yuko said.

"Yes, not only that I saw something interesting before I discovered those bodies. Earlier I was nearby Kurogane's apartment and saw him being controlled by Fai going against a member of Fai's coven." Fumo told her.

"Interesting, never knew that someone who survived a bite would be their puppet."

"I have a feeling that his coven might come after them since Fai survived from being attacked by his brother."

"Or unless there is another victim for them to prey on."

Fumo nodded and said, "We need to be careful because their prey can be anyone."

"Fumo, are you still trying to find your twin brother?" Yuko asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I have a feeling that wish may come true sometime soon." She answered.

"Wish! Wish! A wish that comes true!" Mokona exclaimed. Yuko smiled in response.

"I hope you're right." Fumo said.

At the mansion, both Yui and Subaru reported to Seishiro about finding Fai.

"What!? He's alive!? How can that be!?" Seishiro exclaimed.

"We were surprised when we saw him alive ourselves." Fai said.

"And he's not alone, he used the puppetry spells on me." Subaru said.

"So, he has a puppet now, this is interesting. I heard that when we sink our teeth into someone they die but when they survive we own them. Looks like our little Fai has found one."

"And it looks like he has a good handle on it, too." Subaru said.

"Looks like we will be having fun once we terminate the both of them." Seishiro said and cackled.

The next morning, Watanuki was silent as he, Maru, Moro, Yuko, and Mokona were all having breakfast. Yuko noticed his silence and turned to him to ask, "What is it Watanuki? You seem quiet."

"I'm not hungry." He answered as he put down his fish stew.

"Belly ache?" Maru asked.

"Belly ache?" Moro repeated.

"No…Yuko, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night I saw something happen on the way back here and it looked like some guy killed a pair of girls and they had bite marks on them. I thought he saw me as well but I hid. Is there something you know that I don't know about here in Tokyo?" Watanuki asked.

"Maybe you hit your head or something, like if I know anything about Tokyo's secrets." She answered.

"Then why is Fumo coming back at night after being gone all day!?" Watanuki asked.

"Oh, he's just a rare item finder, don't worry about a thing. Just head off to school, I think your friends are on their way." She answered.

"Right." He said and then thought, she's hiding something from me! I know it! Maybe that new teacher knows something he could tell me!

During school, Kurogane wrapped up his third class of the day and then went to his desk and sat in his chair and rubbed his face and said, "Man, this job is getting tiring or that damn Fai always making me stay up some of the night listening to his jibberish!" He heard the door slide shut and saw Watanuki.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? About what?" Kurogane asked.

Watanuki walked to one of the desks and sat down and said, "It's about Fai."

"What about him?" Kurogane asked.

"Somehow whatever happened that night, with me and Doumeki finding the both of you there in that small courtyard, I remembered the bite mark you had and then saw it on two girls last night." He answered.

"Last night?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, I saw someone do something and ran off. I don't know but I have a feeling something's going on and Yuko is hiding something about it." Watanuki said.

Kurogane was silent and said, "You should stay out of it."

"Huh?"

"This is too dangerous for a high school kid like you, if you get too involved you might end up dead. Fai's friends may come after you or Yuko or one of your other buddies so I advise you to stay out of it. If you excuse me, I need to grade a few papers before my next class." Kurogane said.

"All right, thanks for speaking to me at least." Watanuki said and left the room.

"Fucking punk, if he knew what's going on around here, he would probably be dead. Fai's kind wouldn't be the kind to be messed with." Kurogane said.

Watanuki walked down the hall when he heard, "Hey Watanuki!"

He saw Doumeki and Himewari and said, "Himewari-chan…Doumeki-kun…"

"What's wrong? You don't seem like your spazzy self today." Doumeki said.

"It's just that…it's nothing." Watanuki said.

"What is it?" Himewari asked.

"Listen, have you seen anything weird happening at night?" Watanuki asked.

"Nope." Doumeki said.

"How would I know, I am usually at home doing homework." Himewari answered.

"Well…it's just that…just stay off the streets okay guys?" Watanuki asked as he walked off.

"What's gotten into him?" Himewari asked.

"Beats me, he's always acting weird like he usually does." Doumeki said and headed off to class.

I can't let them know about what happened last night, they might think I'm crazy. Whoever that was, he will be back, I'm sure of it! Watanuki thought.

Seishiro woke up close to evening from his nap when he ehard, "About time you woken up."

He looked over to see Kusanagi and said, "Ah Kusanagi! Never knew you were that into me."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Oh I was, so what brings you here?"

"Victim approval of course, I was feeing last night and sensed someone, someone with glasses, I think he saw me." Kusanagi answered.

"One of Fai's friends?" Seishiro asked.

"I don't think so."

"I see, since he saw you, kill him."

Kusanagi smiled and said, "Thank you, I think I will be enjoying his blood!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was setting over Tokyo when Kurogane arrived home. He entered the apartment and found Fai watching the sunset through the closed blinds and said, "I'm home!"

Fai turned and said, "Welcome home!"

"So, where's dinner?" Kurogane asked when he noticed that the stove was off in the kitchen.

"I didn't cook because I ran out of ingredients and some of your instant food has gone bad so I decided, why not go out to eat instead?" Fai said and gave him his famouse fanged smile.

"Sorry about that, usually I don't cook as you can tell, sometimes I had someone come up to do it when I first moved here but then she moved away since all the strange shit has been happening. I guess we can head out to the restauarant nearby that I sometimes go to."

"Sounds good. Maybe on the way home we could go to the nearby convenience store for some stuff." Fai said.

"Right, let me change out of my uniform and then we can go." Kurogane said and went into his room.

"He is always cute when he's serious." Fai remarked.

Watanuki was in the library searching for some things that maybe related to what he saw the night before. He has been in the library since school ended. He notified Yuko about it and that he will be returning to the shop late from a study group he lied about. He saw a few articles and took a peek and read, "Woman attacked by her own mother due to lying to her for getting into college…not it! Damn it, why can't find anything on what happened?"

He kept on browsing when he heard the intercom announce, "Attention all visitors, the library will be closing in five minutes, please gather all your things and exit now."

"Aw man…" he said and then started putting back some of the books with the clipped newspaper articles and the paper backs he took a look at on their shelves. While he was putting one book away he saw one on the floor and picked it up and read the title, "Vampires? Nah, it can't be! Can it?" He put it on the shelf and left.

Kusanagi watched Watanuki leave the library and said, "I've got you now wussy boy!"

Watanuki walked along the dark streets of Tokyo and said, "Man, I wish they could put lights on this street since this is the quickest way back to the shop."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and then started speeding up. The footsteps started to speed up with him. He rounded a corner and he checked to see if he was followed but found no one was there. "Whew!" he said and turned to see Kusanagi and screamed.

"Why hello there, my new prey!" Kusanagi exclaimed and punched him in the stomach causing the air get knocked out of him.

"Ugh…" Watanuki squeaked out.

"Now, time for you to die!" Kusanagi exclaimed and started kicking him and Watanuki screamed.

Fai and Kurogane came out of the restaurant that they ate at. Fai smiled as he said, "That was tasty."

"Yeah, it was." Kurogane said as they walked.

"So, onto the store so you can eat something hearty!" Fai exclaimed.

They walked in silence and neared a building when they heard a scream.

"What was that!?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that someone's being attacked by my own kind." Fai answered and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Kurogane yelled and followed him. They came to an alley where they saw Kusanagi biting into Watanuki's neck.

Fai recognized him and said, "Kusanagi…"

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"No time to explain! Within the moonlight, give me the power to control this mortal!" Fai exclaimed and the seal appeared underneath his feet and the invisible strings got the entranced Kurogane by the shoulders. "Grab the magical crossbow!"

Kurogane grabbed a crossbow that magically appeared in his hands and aimed it at Kusanagi's back and shot it.

Kusanagi felt the arrow in his back which caused him to let go of Watanuki and screamed. Watanuki slumped against the wall. His neck bled from the bite marks on his neck.

Watanuki looked up with half closed eyes and said, "Kurogane-sensei…?"

"So Fai, you finally appeared." Kusanagi said as he wiped his mouth off.

"How dare you feed on the innocent!" Fai yelled.

"Oh yeah, what about you? You used to feed on them yourself! Now since you betrayed us, time for you to die!" Kusanagi yelled and started throwing lightning bolts at him.

Fai had Kurogane load a new arrow into the crossbow and said, "I don't think so!" He had Kurogane aim and shoot.

Watanuki watched and his vision blurred as he thought, Why is he here? And why is he…being…controlled? He passed out from the blood loss.

Kusanagi got hit by another arrow and screamed and hit the ground. "Sh-shit!" he exclaimed.

Fai stared at him and yelled, "Give up!?"

"To a vampire and his puppet!? Never!"

"Very well!" Fai yelled and had Kurogane reloaded and shot at Kusanagi and suddenly it was hit by an axe and they saw Seishiro.

"Seishiro!" both Fai and Kusanagi yelled.

"I knew I heard bolts flying." Seishiro said as he put the magical axe away.

"What the hell are you doing here!? I was about to win!" Kusanagi yelled.

"Would you win with two arrows sticking out of you?" Seishiro asked.

"N-no…" he answered.

"I knew you would say that." Seishiro said and turned to Fai. He looked at Kurogane, who was still holding the crossbow. "So, Yui and Subaru were right after all. You have gotten yourself a puppet."

"Yes I have and I will beat you all with him even if it means that we'll be killed." Fai growled.

"Oooh someone's a little touchy, I guess you might've fallen for him with a retort like that." Seishiro said.

Fai snarled and said, "Bastard."

"Listen Fai, as vampires, we feed on the innocent but it seems to me you rather not do that and use a human instead. You do realize after a while you have to feed on his blood to stay alive right?" Seishiro said.

Fai stood silent and looked at Kurogane and said, "I don't care, as long as we're alive, we'll still beat you."

"Let's see if you can!" Seishiro exclaimed as he sent thorns at Fai.

Fai had Kurogane dodge and then charge at him and kick him. Seishiro started fighting back. Seishiro kicked Kurogane down, which the strings swept Fai off his feet.

"No wonder you betrayed us, you're weak as always." Seishiro said and cackled.

"Damn you…" Fai growled.

"Since our time's up, I guess I will see you around! Good luck with your puppetry!" Seishiro said and disappeared. Kusanagi did the same thing.

Fai got up and released the spell and said, "Damn you Seishiro…"

Kurogane got up and said, "Ugh my head! Next time, warn me when you'll be using that spell!"

Fai was at Watanuki's side and noticed the bite mark and said, "He almost killed him…"

"What?" Kurogane asked and then noticed who he was. "That was that punk he tried to talk to me earlier."

"It looks like he was Kusanagi's prey. We should take him home." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded as he picked Watanuki and said, "How could that jerk prey on him?"

"Now you can see why I betrayed them. Come on, we need to get back before he loses anymore blood." Fai said as he started walking.

Kurogane followed. Watanuki was on his back still out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Seishiro! Seishiro? Where are you?" Fumo asked as he walked down the hall of his home. He entered Seishiro's room to find Subaru biting into Seishiro's neck. "NO! BRING THE LIGHT THAT I NEED TO BANISH THIS FIEND!"_

_A bright light came in and shown through the room and Subaru screeched and went to the floor. Fumo released the spell and ran overto his brother and yelled, "Seishiro!"_

"_F-fumo…leave me be…I wanted it this way." Seishiro said as he closed his eyes._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fumo screamed._

"Fumo-kun!" he heard as he snapped out of his trance. He turned to see Mokona, Maru, and Moro standing right next to him.

"What is it you three? The mistress wants to see me again?" he asked.

"No!" both Maru and Moro answered.

"No but Watanuki hasn't come back yet and Mokona's really worried about him!"

"That's odd, he would normally be back from the library at a time like this especially before the sun has set." Fumo said.

"Mokona thinks he's in trouble." Mokona said.

"Trouble! Trouble!" both Maru and Moro sang.

"Then let's find him." Fumo said as he stood up.

"Yay! You can count on Mokona when it comes to finding people!" Mokona exclaimed as he jumped onto Fumo's shoulder.

"Maru, Moro, tell Yuko that I am going off to find Watanuki!" Fumo exclaimed.

"Right!" they exclaimed and ran to find Yuko.

Fumo ran off to find Watanuki.

Fai looked over the sleeping Watanuki. Watanuki had bandages wrapped around his chest and a gauze taped to his neck. He remembered what Seishiro said about him and Kurogane.

"_So Fai, it looks like you found yourself a puppet! It also looks like you have feelings for him!" _

Fai shook his head and sighed and said, "Could he be right?"

Kurogane walked into the room carrying a glass of his blood and said, "Is he okay?"

"He's stable, which is a good thing." Fai answered as he took the glass and sipped some of the blood.

"That's good."

"I wonder why Kusanagi would attack someone who saved us from near death on the streets?" Fai asked.

"Good question, maybe he witnessed something."

"Possibly."

"One question, is this Kusanagi strong or something?"

"He is, he's Subaru's twin brother and Seishiro's right wing."

"Seishiro?" Kurogane asked.

"The leader of the coven I used to be a part of. He appeared during our fight against Kusanagi. He beat us, that's why you were on the ground." Fai answered as he drank more blood.

They heard a knock on the door and Kurogane went to answer it. He saw Fumo on the doorstep with Mokona on his shoulder and said, "You…"

"Yes, I came here for Watanuki." Fumo said.

"How'd…"

"Mokona helped finding Watanuki-kun!" Mokona answered.

"If you're looking for Watanuki, he's in this room!" Fai called out.

"Fai-kun!" Mokona exclaimed and jumped onto Fai's shoulder.

"Glad to see you too." Fai said as he petted him.

Fumo walked and headed to the room, "At least you two didn't leave him on the street."

When he walked into the room he saw the sleeping Watanuki. He noticed the gauze on his neck and the flashback came back and gasped and then shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Fai asked.

"It's nothing, who coul;ve done this?" Fumo asked.

"A vampire of course, we found him in time before his blood was drained." Kurogane answered.

"Shit…"

"Do you know something about it?" Kurogane asked.

"Fai belonged to my brother's coven and it sounds like one of those members attacked Watanuki." Fumo said.

Watanuki moaned and opened his eyes and felt the pain in his chest and neck and noticed his surroundings and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment." Kurogane answered.

"Kurogan-sensei? How…I mean why?" Watanuki asked.

Fai explained to him what happened and how he was found. When he was done Watanuki stared at him and said, "So, out of nowhere you guys came to save me so I won't die from having my blood drained out of me?"

"That's right." Fai answered.

"Oh man, if only I hadn't gone to the library, I wouldn't have gone thorugh all of this crap!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Calm down errand boy, you didn't know about this in the first place, all you have to do is watch your back for now on or those guys may return and I have a feeling they will!" Fumo said.

Kusanagi was having his wounds treated by his sister, Subaru, at the mansion that he and the other vampires lived.

"Damn that Fai and his puppet, he spoiled my kill!" Kusanagi growled.

"Watch it brother, if you move too much, your wounds will get worse." Subaru told him.

"Sorry but that fight was unfair, he used magic through a human." Kusanagi said.

"That's what you told me when I did that to Seishiro." Subaru said.

"At least he helped us with getting us humans until he wanted to be a full vamp." Kusanagi said.

"Which is true but think about it this way, Fai has a puppet now and so do you." Subaru told him after placing a bandage on one of the arrow wounds.

"Like if I need one, I am a powerful vampire when it comes to my magic! Fai is nothing butt a weakling compared to his twin brother, Yui." Kusanagi said.

"Don't think of it that way, think as if you're controlling your own human being." Subaru remarked.

"Hmm, I like that. Looks like Fai and his puppet will be having a visit later on." Kusanagi said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fai was looking over the sleeping Watanuki. Mokona was also asleep right next to him. He finished the glass of blood and went out of the room and found Kurogane and Fumo looking out the window.

"Looks like the moon is shining bright." Fai said.

"Yeah." Kurogane replied.

"So, how is he?" Fumo asked.

"Fine, by the looks of things." Fai answered as he started cleaning the glass.

"That's good, when he wakes up, we'll return to Yuko's shop." Fumo said.

"Tell me something, how do you know about this? I mean about the vampires here in Tokyo." Kurogane asked.

"Well…I have a twin brother myself named Seishiro." Fumo answered.

"He was a nice fellow then." Fai said.

"Yes he was, we were skilled magicians. I know it's weird to hear about magicians in this city but it's not. We always worked on my spells and then Seishiro met Subaru." Fumo said.

"_Brother, let's practice our light magic!" Fumo exclaimed._

"_Sorry Fumo, I am going to see Subaru." Seishiro told him as he watched the sun set over the horizon._

"_What the hell willl he do, huh? He's nothing but trouble! I heard that people haven't seen friends nor family members and I have a feeling she has something to do with it!" Fumo exclaimed._

"_Shut up Fumo, you don't know what you're talking about!" Seishiro yelled._

"_She's bad news brother along with the friends she's with!" Fumo told her._

"I was right about him. One day, my brother had a gauze on his neck and he always went out at night saying he was helping her out when I followed him one night by using an invisibility spell."

"_Ready?" Kamui asked._

"_Yes." Seishiro answered._

"_Do it sis."_

_Subaru muttered the puppetry spell and Seishiro's eyes went blank and Fumo saw the seal underneath his and Subaru's feet. Then he watched him take down two people for them. And watched them feed off of the people._

"_How could they?" Fumo asked and walked off._

_Later on that night, Seishiro returned home and Fumo was waiting for him. He said, "Ah Fumo, I thought you would be asleep."_

"_I saw what happened brother, you were helping vvampires, weren't you?" Fumo asked._

"_Yes, yes I was." He answered._

"_Why?"_

"_Because they are amazing! Creatures of the night and these are very skilled with their magical abilities!"_

"_In using you as a puppet! Listen, they are just using you and who knows when they don't need you anymore you will be dead." Fumo said._

"_If I were to be killed, I rather be a vampire and be with Subaru."_

"So, you knew who we were from that night." Fai said.

Fumo nodded and then said, "After a few weeks, I found him being drained of his blood, I tried saving him but was too late, he became one of you. I am willing to get him back even if I have to be changed into a vampire myself." Fumo said.

Suddenly, they heard glass break from the room where Watanuki stayed asleep. Then they heard him scream.

"Watanuki!" Fumo yelled and ran into the room and the others followed. They saw Kamui holding Watanuki by the neck. "Let him go!"

"Well, well, why isn't it Seishiro's twin, I thought Fai would've killed you or even Yui!"

"Sorry but I rather live and find my brother for now. Let go of Watanuki and take me instead!" Fumo yelled.

"What? Are you nuts!?" Watanuki yelled.

"Sorry but this guy right here is my puppet and I'm taking him with me. Here's an idea, why not test out the spell right here and now?" Kamui asked.

Both Fai and Kurogane came in and Fai yelled, "Let him go Kamui! He has nothing to do with you!"

"Ah Fai, foolish Fai, you say that but how about your puppet? Does he something to do with you?" Kamui asked.

"That's none of your business!" Fai defended.

"Yes it is, come on my little puppet, let's teach them a lesson!" Kamui exclaimed as he let go of Watanuki.

"Damn it, he's going to use the spell!" Fai yelled.

"Not under my watch, Kurogane, cover Fai! Watanuki, duck!" Fumo yelled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just do it! Do you want to be this vampire's bitch?" Fumo asked.

Watanuki shook his head and then went to the floor and noticed the seal starting to form and scream.

"Hey Kamui, there's one thing you hate! In the name of the sun guardian beast Keroberos, give me the power of light!" Fumo yelled and he waved his hands and light came out of nowhere hitting Kamui. Kamui screamed.

"What the hell!?" Kurogane yelled as he covered Fai.

"Damn you Fumo!" Kamui yelled.

"Watanuki is not your puppet Kamui, you and your brother took the only family I had! Now you shall pay!" Fumo yelled.

Kamui hissed and was gone. Fumo released the spell and he huffed and puffed and said, "Shit, that took a lot out of me."

Watanuki noticed the seal was gone too and got up and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Fumo asked.

Watanuki nodded in response.

"Mokona's okay too!"

"You w were asleep the whole time!" Watanuki yelled.

"Well, that vampire didn't bother Mokona at all!"

Fumo turned to Kurogane who let go of Fai and asked, "How about you two?"

"We're okay as well." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's settled, I guess me and Watanuki will be leaving now, come on Watanuki, Mokona." Fumo said as he walked out of the room.

Mokona jumped into Watanuki's arms and they left.

Fai asked Watanuki, "Will you be okay? You might be woozy since Kamui took a lot of blood out of you."

"Yeah, I think so, thanks for the help." He answered and walked out the door.

Fai shut the door and said, "At least he's okay."

"Yeah and you survived that light." Kurogane said.

"Yeah…" Fai said and blushed a little.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh nothing, good night!" he exclaimed and went into the room where they had Watanuki.

Kurogane grumbled as he went to his room.

Both Fumo and Watanuki returned to the shop. Yuko was waiting for them. When they appeared she said, "Ah, you're back! I thought I had to send both Maru and Moro after you."

"Sorry, we had a bit of trouble." Fumo told her.

Watanuki nodded.

"Yuko-chan!" Mokona exclaimed and jumped onto her shoulder.

"So, it looks like your little adventure is over, eh, Watanuki?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, I will be heading off to bed. Night." He said and went inside.

Fumo watched him go inside and said, "Yuko, Watanuki got attacked by a vampire, that's why I went off and Mokona came along to help."

"I see, at least he survived." Yuko said.

"Yes, but he will be pursued more and more because he is now a puppet like Kurogane. We need to find a way to protect him." Fumo told her.

Yuko nodded and said, "The only way of knowing more about this is asking a vampire himself and he may know how to protect him. Brotect him because we don't know if he will stay alive in the puppetry spell or die or even be a vampire."

Fumo nodded in agreement and said, "Fai is the only sorcerer who knows his own nightfall."

Author's commentary #4

Hey everyone, I have a major apology to do and it has to deal with some of the things I made mistakes about (authors make mistakes) and things I fixed.

I read one of the reviews about how I made Subaru into a girl, sorry about that! I guess I might've gotten him mistaken as another character in Tsubasa. As you know, CLAMP is known for having a lot of characters. Like Bleach, Kubo having so many characters in that, it's hard to keep track of! Anynyu, back on topic, sorry for mixing up Kusanagi and Kamui. Kusanagi to mind the most and then read the typo and fixed it up. I know looking back on the other chapters, I apologize again!I might go back and fix it but for now on the whole thing is fixed! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Watanuki woke up and sat up. He felt a little woozy and lied back down and said, "Damn it, how much blood was drained out of my body? I still feel the same way like last night."

He noticed a note on his bed side table and read,

"_Went out with Fumo will be back later!-Yuko" _

"As usual, probably went out to get some more sake." Watanuki said.

Meanwhile in Kurogane's apartment, Fai was cleaning it while Kurogane was sent out to get groceries for the week. He was in Kurogane's room when he heard a knock.

"Who is it!?" he asked.

"It's me, Yuko, and brought Fumo with me." The person responded.

Fai opened the door to let them in and said, "So glad to see you again Miss Ichihara."

"Looks like you're living well since the night Watanuki and Doumeki found you and Kurogane were found." Yuko said as she walked in.

Fai frowned and said, "Yeah, do you want a beverage or something you two?"

"Tea would be fine." Yuko said.

Fai went into the kitchen to make it.

"Okay Yuko, speak up, why are we here?" Fumo asked.

"Just to talk, since Fai's a vampire and Watanuki got attacked, we need to know how to protect him. Who else would know about this stuff is a vampire himself." She answered.

Fai came back a few minutes later with a tray with cups on it and served them the tea and said, "If you're wondering where Kuro-pu went off to, I sent him to do some errands."

"We didn't come here for him, we came here to talk to you about err-I means Watanuki." Fumo told him.

"I see, what about?" Fai asked as he sipped his tea.

""Fumo mentioned that he was bitten by a vampire by the name of Kamui, a member of the coven you used to be a part of." Yuko said.

"That's correct." Fai said.

"I have a feeling that since Watanuki sometimes goes out at night especially for Yuko's errands and we need a way of having him protected in both day and night in case one of the vampires decide to show up to get him." Fumo explained.

"There are times that me and my coven had to find ways around sunlight, so we need him protected at school. Why not transfer Fumo into it?" Fai asked.

Fumo spit out his tea and yelled, "What the fuck are you thinking!?"

"That's a great idea! Why not a teacher or something like that!?" Yuko asked joyfully.

"Better yet a guidance counselor, Kuro-pu did mention that the last one quit because too many students have been showing up because they can't cope with the loss of their friends and family!" Fai exclaimed.

"Wait, I have to listen to a bunch of emo bitches complain about possible vampire attacks!?" Fumo asked.

"If you put it that way, yes, not only that, with that in mind, it may put you one step closer to finding your brother!" Fai told him.

"Fine, I will do this only to find my brother and not only that protect Watanuki from any other possible attacks and I will make sure his friends are with him at all times." Fumo said.

"Sounds good. One more thing Fai, Fumo mentioned that you use Kurogane as a puppet, can you tell me how? I find it interesting that you can do this." Yuko said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh that, it's a spell known as the Nightfall spell, which is a puppet spell where when our victims survive, if they are any, we can use them as our puppets to fight and possibly help us in getting us new victims. I, on the other hand, I use Kurogane to defend myself since my former friends and brother are looking for me." Fai explained.

"No wonder Kamui said he came back for his puppet." Fumo said.

"And you did say Seishiro was Subaru's puppet before." Fai said.

Fumo nodded.

"What happened?" Yuko asked.

"He got turned into a vampire because he got bitten again. I want to get him back." He answered.

"So, when a puppet gets bitten a second time they are a vampire as well. This is interesting, looks like I got my you for the tea. Come on Fumo, we need to transfer you into Watanuki's school." Yuko said as she put down the tea cup and got up and walked towards the door.

Fumo did the same thing.

Fai helped them out and said, "I hope this works out."

Later on that day, Watanuki was cooking when Yuko and Fumo walked through the kitchen door. Watanuki saw them and noticed Fumo in a school uniform and asked, "What the hell!?"

"Surprised?" Yuko asked.

"Yes! Why is he wearing a uniform!?" Watanuki yelled.

"You're looking at the newest guidance counselor, I start tomorrow. I'm doing this as a precaution." Fumo answered.

"That means…aw man, Doumeki and Himewari will be laughing at me because I have a babysitter!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Watanuki-kun, the food's burning!" Mokona exclaimed.

Watanuki screamed and ran over to the stove to save the food.

Kurogane arrived home with a lot of grocery bags in hand and yelled out, "I'm home!"

There was no response and he dropped the bags into the kitchen and went to the guest room where they had Watanuki in the night before to find Fai.

"Hey, I got everything you wanted on the list, hell, I had to go across town for some of the things."

"Thanks." Fai said.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurogane asked.

"It's nothing, it's just that I've been thinking a lot earlier." Fai answered.

"About what?"

"It's…I don't know…it's just that I think I might have feelings for you. Actual feelings…"

"Huh?"

"I don't know why but ever since that night, I feel a lot closer to you." Fai answered.

Kurogane stood silent.

"Please Kuro-pu...do you love me as much as I love you?" Fai asked.

"Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I don't have feelings for you, I am just your supply and your puppet, that's it." He said and left the room.

Fai stood in the room and said, "Maybe Seishiro was wrong…how can I have feelings for a puppet?"

Kurogane graded papers silently in his room and thought, _What the hell were you thinking Fai, talking to me about it, why am I think about this? Could I? No… _

The next morning, Kurogane passed by Fai's room as he was about to leave and noticed that door was still closed from when he took another glass of blood to him. He saw the empty glass on the floor and took it to the kitchen and left. He arrived at school He passed by the staff room and noticed Fumo sitting at the counselor's desk.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he yelled.

"What? You don't know, I'm the new counselor here." Fumo answered with a smirk.

"I can't believe this! That bittch put you up to this, didn't she!?" Kurogane yelled.

"Yes, also Fai put me up to it. Well Kurogane-sensei, looks lke we'll be having an interesting year ahead of us." Fumo said.

Kurogane growled and left the room.

"One interesting year and a year of possible leads to my brother." Fumo said as he sat back in his chair and propped his feet up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been three weeks since Watanuki was attacked. Fumo and Kurogane made sure that Watanuki was protected during school. And had him know about the vampires that have been living in Tokyo. The streets have been quiet during the three weeks of Fai and Kurogane patrolling the streets for any possible attacks and Fumo finding any leads about his brother.

Fumo was locking up the teacher lounge and sighed and said, "I guess another peaceful night, eh Kurogane?"

"Maybe." Kurogane said.

"What's with you? It's like your ass was kicked during a fight yet again." Fumo said as the both of them started walking.

"According to Fai, Seishiro took us down with one hit. Anyways, Fai's been acting weird, he hasn't been acting like his cheery self lately." Kurogane answered.

"That's not like him, did something happen?" Fumo asked.

"No, but he's been quiet no matter what even when I speak to him." Kurogane answered and they got outside.

"Whatever it is, he will snap out of it. Well, see you tomorrow." Fumo said as he headed towards the direction of Yuko's shop.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane said as he headed the other way. He thought, _Could it because of what I said that night when he asked me if I had feelings for him? It can't be,how can I have feelings for a vampire? _

Kamui was in his room awaiting for any assignements on possible victims and growled and yelled, "It's been three weeks and that bastard hasn't sent us out. What the hell is going on?"

The door opened and his brother walked in and said, "Hey, you okay? I heard you yell."

"Three weeks Subaru, three fucking weeks and we haven't gone out to feed nor try to get my puppet. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, not even Yui even knows." Subaru answered.

"Whatever it is, it seems to me that Seishiro has gotten weak lately or us at least." Kamui told him.

"What'd you mean?" Subaru asked.

"Since Fai has betrayed us and got himself a puppet, I think it's about time to find my puppet and take him out so we can be invincible again." Kamui answered.

"What should we do?"

"Find my puppet and spy on him and try to get him."

"Yes brother." Subaru said and disappeared.

"Fai, you're going down!" Kamui exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Seishiro was looking out at the city lights of Tokyo when he heard, "Never knew you would keep us here from feeding on Tokyo."

"Ah, Yui, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I don't know, it seems like you've been becoming soft lately." Yui answered.

"I'm afraid Yui, afraid that people would finally find out why some of the people have been being killed a while ago and come to track us down." Seishiro answered.

"If you were so concerned in the first place, why not pull us back then?" Yui asked.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight especially with Fai betraying us to live among the humans." Seishiro told him.

"That's in the past now, we need to keep feeding or we will destroy ourselves." Yui said.

"I know, but we will soon until until we find hearty victims along the way." Seishiro said.

Yui nodded.

Downtown, both Watanuki and Himewari were shopping for their dinner. Little did they know, they were being watched by Subaru.

"I guess that's him and who's that with him." Subaru said.

"Come on Himewari, we should finish so we can get some studying done!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Just a little more and we can head back all right?" Himewari asked.

"All right." He said and then felt the eyes and looked in that direction and saw nothing.

"What is it?" Himewari asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, let's go." Watanuki said and they finished and heaeded back to Himewari's apartment and thought, _I swear I felt someone watching me. _

"So, it was him, I think I have a plan in getting him." Subaru said as he vanished.

Kurogane finished grading papers and went out into the living room where he found Fai on the couch reading and asked, "Ready to feed?"

"Yes…" Fai answered.

Kurogane slit his wrist and Fai bent over and started drinking his blood.

"Listen Fai, I've been thinking about what you said,, I want you to know that I am a friend not more than that." Kurogane told him.

Fai kept on drinking and finished and sat up and wiped his mouth. He said after wiping the exess blood off, "I understand, I don't know what I was thinking, it's the best for us to be friends."

"Yeah." Kurogane said as he bandaged his wrist up.

"Since that's done, we should head out and patrol because I have a feeling that the vamps will strike again after their three week hiatus." Fai said.

"Good idea." Kurogane said as he stood up and the both of them left the apartment and headed out on the Tokyo streets.

Watanuki and Himewari finished their study session and were doing dishes from dinner.

"Never knew studying and dinner would make time go by so fast!" Himewari exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does." Watanuki said.

"What is it? You seem a little off all night."

"Well…did you feel like someone was watching us earlier?"

"No, why?"

"You see…I…nevermind, just forget about it." He told her and kept on helping her with the dishes. _Damn it, I can't tell her! _ He thought to himself.

Fai and Kurogane passed by the building that they were in and Fai stopped in his tracks. Kurogane noticed it and stopped.

"What is it Fai?" Kurogane asked.

"I feel Subaru nearby!" he answered.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

Back in the apartment, Watanuki and Himewari were watching television when they heard the window shatter and they saw Subaru come in.

"What the hell!?" Watanuki asked.

"I've finally found you my brother's puppet!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Puppet?" Himewari asked.

"Come with me Kimihiro Watanuki!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Never! I am no one's puppet no matter what you say!" Watanuki yelled.

"If you don't come with me then I will make you come!" Subaru yelled as he sent the broken glass shards flying at him.

Watanuki grabbed Himewari and hit the floor with her.

"What is going on!?" Himewari yelled.

"I will explain later!" he yelled.

"Within the nightfall, I call this soul to be used as my puppet!" they heard and they saw Kurogane and Fai.

"Fai! Kurogane!" Watanuki exclaimed.

Fai had Kurogane in his puppet form and had him take the silver dragon and yelled, "Looks like you haven't given up on getting Watanuki!"

"Kamui will never give up on him either!" Subaru yelled as he struck first and Kurogane struck back.

Himewari and Watanuki were still on the floor. Watanuki was still holding her and felt his heart pound and thought, _Why do I feel my heart pounding? Could it be…? Don't think about this now! _

Fai took down Subaru after a few hits and released the spell.

"Did we get him?" Kurogane asked.

"It looks like it!" Fai said after he tried to find the hurt Subaru.

Watanuki and Himewari stood up as Watanuki asked, "Is it safe now?"

"Yeah, by the looks of things." Fai answered.

"What is going on Watanuki? Why is that person after you and why is Kurogane-sensei here with that man?" Himewari asked after she noticed Fai.

"I wil explain everything later!" he answered.

"Not unless she's alive!" they heard and saw hands grab Himewari.

She screamed.

"Himewari!"

"Watanuki!"

"If you want to see this girl again, come to the Tokyo Tower, we'll be waiting for you!" Subaru yelled as he vanished.

"No!" Watanuki yelled.

"Damn it, why do these vampires have to fuck with us!?" Kurogane yelled.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad one." Fai answered.

Author's commentary #4

Hey everyone, if you noticed that I posted Chapter 2 in the place of 9, I apologize for that little mistake! Now it's all fixed so read chapter 9 before this one if you hadn't done so yet!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Tokyo Tower, Kamui was waiting for his twin brother by pacing around the top floor. When he turned around he saw his brother with a passed out Himewari.

"What the hell? You brought me a girl instead of my puppet?" he asked.

"Well, I tried but lost to Fai and decided why not lure your puppet out with the girl he loves instead?" Subaru asked.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, when it comes to love a human's heart is weak. Let's see if he will come for her." Kamui said as he smirked.

"What if he doesn't?"

"We kill her."

Watanuki, Kurogane, and Fai were still in Himewari's apartment cleaning up the broken glass of the floor. Kurogane covered the window up with the curtains.

"So, what do we do now?" Watanuki asked as he tossed a bag filled with glass into the trash.

"We go to Tokyo Tower and get her back of course." Kurogane answered after he finished up tying up some rope to make sure the curtains were secure.

"Wait, if we go there, wouldn't they want me instead of Himewari?" Watanuki asked.

"Isn't that the point? They grabbed the girl to get to you." Kurogane answered.

"He does have a point, if we don't go, Kamui and Subaru might kill her." Fai said.

Watanuki sighed and said, "I don't want to go but if I don't go then Himewari will be dead and Doumeki will kick my ass for it probably."

"So, shall we?" Kurogane asked.

Watanuki and Fai nodded and they all left the apartment and headed to the Tokyo Tower.

Meanwhile, Fumo returned to Yuko's shop where he found her looking at the items she received for her services.

"Ah, Fumo, you have returned, any luck in making your wish come true?" Yuko asked.

"No, my search has been unlucky for three weeks already. So, is errand boy back yet?" he answered.

"No, he was supposed to be studying with his friend Himewari but never came back. I have a feeling that something happened." She answered.

"Hmm, maybe I should go and look for him, Mokona, come on!" Fumo exclaimed as he left.

"Yay!" Mokona exclaimed and followed.

"Be careful, the vampires might be biting yet again." Yuko said.

"Vampires! Vampires!" Maru and Moro exclaimed and danced around.

Watanuki, Kurogane, and Fai arrived at the Tokyo Tower and they got on the elevator. On the way up to the top floor Kurogane noticed Watanuki was huddled against the wall.

"Hey, listen kid, we will get her back! I am sure of it!" he told Watanuki.

"What if it's too late? What if she is one of them already?" Watanuki asked.

"Don't worry, Kamui and Subaru won't go that far. After knowing them since I was part of the coven with them." Fai told him.

"I hope you're right because I don't want to risk a chance with her being dead or not." Watanuki said.

They arrived at the top floor and they got off and found Himewari passed out on the floor. Watanuki started to run over and yelled, "Himewari!"

"Freeze!" they heard and they saw Watanuki froze in place.

"Watnuki!" Fai yelled.

"Come out and fight like a man or shall I say vampire!" Kurogane yelled.

Kamui cackled as he appeared with his brother and said, "So, you've come to get her!"

"Kamui, Subaru, let her go and not only that leave Watanuki alone!" Fai yelled.

"Why should I? He survived my bite and now he's my puppet." Kamui said as he walked over to Watanuki. "Now, let's test him out."

"No!" Fai yelled.

Kamui unfroze Watanuki and recited the nightfall spell and Watanuki screamed and then fell into the trance as he was strung by the invisible strings and the seal appear underneath his and Kamui's feet.

"Shit! How could he do this!?" Kurogane yelled.

"I don't know, we need to activate the spell as well!" Fai exclaimed.

Kurogane nodded and then heard Fai recite the spell and went into his trance and got strung.

"Now Kamui, you have yor puppet and now I have mine!" Fai yelled.

"I never knew you would have a puppet due to saving your own life, huh? I know the story because Yui told me. You don't deserve to live because you betryed our own kind and now it's time to take you down once and for all!Now my puppet grab your axe and show the true power between me and you!" Kamui exclaimed and formed an axe out of midair and had Watanuki grab it and charge at Kurogane.

"Grab the silver dragon!" Fai yelled and did the same thing with Kurogane. Both puppets started fighting each other weapon to weapon.

Himewari moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes half way and saw Watanuki with her blurry vision and asked, "Watanuki?"

Fai had Kurogane block the axe and kick Watanuki and yelled out, "Kamui, let go of him!"

"Not until you and your puppet are dead!" Kamui yelled as he had Watanuki get back up and had him run at Kurogane.

"I'm sorry Watanuki…" Fai said as he had Kurogane stab him.

Himewari widened her eyes and yelled, "WATANUKI!"

Fumo and Mokona were walking down the streets of Tokyo when Mokona's ears picked up.

"What is it Mokona?" Fumo asked.

"I hear something!" Mokona responded.

"Where?" Fumo asked.

"In the park." Mokona answered.

Fumo ran to the park where Mokona's senses picked up on it. They arrived and they saw a figure standing underneath the tree. He recognized him and said, "Brother?"

Seishiro heard him and turned and said, "Fumo…"

"I've finally found you…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I finally found you…now my wish has come true." Fumo said.

"You look good Fumo, never knew you would change since the day I became a vampire." Seishiro said.

"Yes, now since I found you, I want you to come with me, to Yuko's and stay with me."

Seishiro stood silent.

"What is it?" Fumo asked.

"I can't go back with you, I can't live among society like a monster. I'm sorry brother, I need to go." Seishiro said and started to walk away.

"Wait brother, don't go!" Fumo yelled as he watched Seishiro leave.

"Fumo-kun…" Mokona said.

"Mokona, go back to Yuko, I'm going with him." Fumo said.

"What?" Mokona asked.

"I finally found him and I am not willing to lose him again! Tell Yuko to keep my prized possession." Fumo answered.

"Okay!" Mokona said as he jumped off Fumo's head and headed back to Yuko's shop.

Seishiro went to follow his brother and thought, _Since you won't come with me, I will be following you Seishiro._

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Tower, Fai had Kurogane pull the katana out of Watanuki. Watanuki went to the floor.

"Damn it, you bastard!" Kamui yelled.

"I had no other choice but to do it." Fai said.

Kamui released the spell and yelled, "Subaru, hurry, take my puppet and return to the mansion!"

Subaru came over and picked up the passed out Watanuki and vanished with him.

"No, Watanuki-kun!" Himewari yelled.

Fai released Kurogane and said, "What are you going to do with him Kamui?"

"Easy, keep him as my puppet! Since you won this time, next time you won't be lucky!" Kamui exclaimed and vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurogane asked after the trance completely wore off.

"Kamui has Watanuki now." Fai answered.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"Now, he's able to use the nightfall spell like I can." Fai said and then he felt someone punch him. "Ah! What the hell!?"

Himewari was behind him and hit him again as she yelled, "Who were those people and what did they do with Watanuki!?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Kurogane exclaimed and noticed the sky lighting up. "Fai, we have a problem, the sun is about to rise."

"Huh?" Fai asked as he looked. "Damn, there's no time to explain."

Himewari felt light headed and fell asleep. Kurogane caught her as she fainted.

"What did…"

"Don't worry, I put a sleeping spell on her. Let's hurry up and get out of here." Fai said and they left the Tokyo Tower.

At the mansion where the vampires lived, Watanuki woke up and felt some pain on his stomach and noticed the bandages and said, "Huh!? What the hell? What happened to me!?"

"Take it easy before the wound reopens and you die from blood loss." He heard and turned to see someone that looked like Fai.

"Fai?"

"Don't remind me of that traitorous bastard!" the guy yelled.

"If you're not Fai then who are you?" he asked.

"I'm his twin brother, Yui Flowright."

"Brother?"

"Like Subaru and Kamui, I have a twin along with Seishiro, that's the main thing that makes us vampires have in common." Yui told him.

"Tell me something, why am I here?" Watanuki asked.

"Because you're Kamui's puppet and Fai's puppet hurt you. Kamui was happy after he tasted your blood again." He answered.

"I-I got hurt?" Watanuki asked.

"So, my brother's puppet has woken up from his sleep." He heard Subaru say.

"So, the mighty Subaru has shown his face." Yui said.

"Aw, jealous Yui? Why don't you go out there and get yourself a puppet like my brother did?" Subaru asked.

"Please, like if I want to have a human as my puppet since they are harboring my twin brother. If you excuse me, I have a nap to take before I head outt tonight for my next victim." Yui said as he walked away.

Watanuki was silent when Subaru turned to him and then asked, "Why am I here?"

"Because, you belong to my brother now."

"IIs that it? I am just a puppet? A puppet that gets stabbed?" Watanuki asked.

"It's part of the whole thing since you're under a trance and not only that you feed your blood to Kamui anyways. Now, it's time for you to rest since we will be looking for some new victims." Subaru said and left the room.

Watanuki laid back down on the bed and said, "Fai, Kurogane-sensei, please save me."

In Seishiro's room, Fumo was lying on the spare bed asleep from his trek finding him. Seishiro looked over him when Kamui appeared.

"So, what are you going to do with your brother?" Kamui asked.

"I don't know, can I ask you something, is it oorth it to make someone their puppet or into a vampire when they don't want to?" Seishiro asked.

"Don't tell me that Fai got to you too!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Maybe or maybe not, nevermind with what I asked. So, tell me, how's that new puppet of yours?"

"How'd…"

"Yui filled me in earlier about what you did three weeks ago and how you got him here. I never thought someone within this coven would go out another puppet like I was before I joined as a vamp." Seishiro said.

"I thought he was dead until Fai interfered that night I attacked Watanuki and realized that another puppet wouldn't be so bad and after controlling him for my first time felt good." Kamui answered.

"I see, you need to be careful though it's nice to have one, he's still human and that means he can still get killed within his trance or rebel against you." Seishiro advised.

"Yes sir, I will." Kamui said and left.

"I have a feeling that this puppet might go against him since little of the blood consumed is not enough to get the full effect of the spell. I hope he realized that after being beaten by Fai that night." Seishiro said as he lied down on his sofa for a nap.

At Yuko's shop, Mokona was explaining to Yuko what happened to Fumo when they were going to find Watanuki the night before. When Mokona was done Yuko sighed.

"It's true then, Fumo did make his wish come true." She said and then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and saw Kurogane, Fai, with Kurogane's uniform jacket draped over him like a cape, and Himewari. "Wow, this is a surprise."

They walked in as Fai said, "Well, since the sun was rising we decided to come here since this place was closer to the Tokyo Tower."

"Tokyo Tower?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, we were there last night vampire hunting." Kurogane answered.

Yuko noticed Watanuki was gone and said, "I guess Watanuki's current disappearance has to do with it, please explain."

Fai explained everything about what happened the night before and how Himewari got kidnapped and how they went to the Tokyo Tower and Watanuki vanishing with Kamui. When he was done Yuko was silent.

"So, you're saying vampires kidnapped Watanuki-kun?" Himewari asked.

"Yes,because he got attacked and survived." Fai answered.

"What I saw was…" Himewari said.

"Yes it was, the nightfall spell Himewari, Fai is also a vampire himself who is living among us and now that his former coven has Watanuki, who knows what they will do next." Yuko told her.

"Wait, how'd you know about all of this?" Kurogane asked.

"I visited Fai in order to keep Watanuki safe but unfortunately he was taken." Yuko answered.

"Since he's gone, then where's Fumo?" Fai asked.

"Fumo-kun went with his brother." Mokona answered.

"What?" Fai asked.

"Since he found his brother, he decided to follow him." Mokona explained.

"And I would keep the item he gave up when he made his wish." Yuko said.

"What should we do now?" Kurogane asked.

"Try to free Watanuki of course, I remembered something about the nightfall spell." Fai answered.

"What is it?" Yuko asked.

"While the human is in a trance state, he or she can still get hurt and killed and their blood from their injuries gets passed onto their puppeteer and if the puppeteer, as in the vampire that attacked them, doesn't suck enough blood the puppet can rebel against them in their trance." Fai explained.

"So that means we came onto Kamui while he was sucking blood and there's a chance that he didn't get enough." Kurogane said.

"Yes, also there's another way of releasing the puppet but I forgot about that part a while back." Fai said.

"There is a way of freeing the puppets but one of those ways may take a life, interesting." Yuko said.

"Then if he can get killed, why were you trying to do that in the first place!?" Himewari asked.

"I wasn't trying to take his life, I was trying to snap him out of it because I had a feeling that Kamui didn't get enough blood to take full control of Watanuki like I did with Kurogane, but it didn't work because Kamui had a full grip on him for the first trial." Fai answered.

"With stabbing him, you gave Kamui his first drink within the first three weeks, does that give him more control?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there when Seishiro became the first puppet, I was feeding off some humans with my brother when it happened." Fai answered.

"Since Watanuki is with them, what about Fumo?" Yuko asked.

"I am not sure, depending on what Seishiro wants to do with him, it's his own responsibility." Fai answered.

Both Kurogane and Yuko nodded in response and Himewari stood silent.

Fai looked her and told her, "Don't worry, we will find Watanuki before he gets killed or becomes a vampire himself."

"Please get him back sarely." She said.

"We will, we promise." Kurogane said.

_With Watanuki as a puppet, this fight will get even more uglier. _Fai thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Watanuki-kun…Watanuki-kun, where are you!? Are youhere!?" a Himewari asked in the dark. _

"_Himewari-chan!" Watanuki exclaimed._

"_Watanuki-kun! You're okay…why are you looking at me like that!?" she asked and noticed his eyes a crimson red._

"_I came to get you, join me!" he answered as he put out a hand._

"_No!" she yelled._

"_Fine, then you have no choice in the matter!" he yelled and lunged at her._

_She screamed._

She woke up and noticed that she was in her bed at home.

"I'm home? Oh yeah, Kurogane-sensei escorted me home since Fai couldn't walk outside freely. I wonder why are there vampires here in Tokyo?" she asked and she pushed her covers aside. She noticed the picture on her bedside table of her, Watanuki, and Doumeki that was taken during a class trip. "Watanuki…I hope you're okay."

At the school later on, Kurogane noticed that Fumo's desk was empty in the staff room. One of the teachers saw him and came up to him.

"Hey, have you seen Fumo anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen him at all since last night." He answered.

"That's weird and he just started here."

"I know, if I hear anything I will let you know." He told her and headed towards his class and saw both Doumeki and Himewari coming towards the staff room and called out, "Hey, if you're looking for the guidance counselor, he's not in!"

"No, we weren't, we were looking for you." Doumeki told him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you." Himewari said and Kurogane nodded. They were led to Kurogan''s classroom.

Kurogane locked his classroom door and asked, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About Watanuki of course, Himewari told me about what happened last night and not only that about the vampires here in Tokyo." Doumeki answered.

"What?"

"Sorry, but he had to know about what happened to Watanuki." She said.

"I understand, since you are also a friend of the kid it's fair, listen, you two should not mention this to anyone else because rumors will be popping up everywhere." Kurogane said.

"Well, there have been a few so far about a guy that stood in the park the night before, that's what I heard so far and as you knew from starting here, a lot of the rumors were being spread about people disappearing." Doumeki explained.

"Yeah, I heared and now we're involved in all of this shit that's been going on so far and no one else should either." Kurogane said.

"Tell me sensei, how'd you get involved?" Himewari asked.

"As you know your buddies helped me and Fai by taking us to Yuko, well there was the story with how we ended up like this." Kurogane answered and then he told them the story about how he found Fai and how he sucked his blood and got found and woke up from unconsciousness at both the alley and in Yujo's shop. When he was finished, all three of them were silent.

Himewari finally spoke up, "And Watanuki got involved because of an attack."

"Yes."

"I can't believe the dork decided to stick his nose into a vampire hunt. Once he comes back safely, he will be wishing he was a vampire." Doumeki growled.

"I wasn't happy either when I witnessed that attack and now he has to go through what I am going through with Fai." Kurogane told him.

The bell rang and they heard people knocking on the door.

"It's time for class, maybe you two should not get involved any further because these vampires are very dangerous and they are willing to either turn you into a puppet or into one of their own or kill you." Kurogane told them as he unlocked the door to let them out.

"Thank you sensei…" Himewari said as she and Doumeki left the room.

_Without that kid, it seems like they won't pull thorugh a funeral. I hope Fai finds a way of getting him back. _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Watanuki woke up and noticed that he was still at the mansion.

"Damn it, I'm still here, I thought it would be some kind of nightmare!" he said and then he felt his stomach where his stab wound would be and found the bandages. "It's still there so it wasn't a sick nightmare!"

The door opened and he saw Yui with a tray. He placed the tray down right next to him and saw some food.

"Here. Since you're still human like Fumo, you need to eat." Yui told him.

"What? Fumo's here?" Watanuki asked as he took the rice crackers.

"Yes, he followed Seishiro here." Yui answered.

"Followed…that means he found him and that his wish came true." Watanuki said.

"Wish?"

"It's nothing." Watanuki said as he started eating.

Yui watched him eat with interest and asked, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"The name's Kimihiro Watanuki, I am a friend of…well…I guess you don't like hearing his name though." Watanuki said as he drank some of the water and coughed.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that the water tastes weird." He answered.

"Sorry, we don't drink much water, we prefer blood." Yui told him.

"I understand, my blood became part of Kamui's diet after all, that is his name, isn't it?" Watanuki asked.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe I'm talking to a beast I hate." Yui said.

"What'd you mean?" Watanuki asked.

Yui stood up and said, "Ever since Fai left, I had a major distaste for humans since he decided to live among them."

"Hey, it's not his fault, maybe he wanted to break free. That was the reason he left this place anyways."

"I guess he loves the humans and that one human who's his puppet."

"Huh? You mean Kurogane-sensei, I don't know about that. Have you…"

"If you're going to ask if I want to follow his path, no, I don't. To me humans are a way of toxicating this world and vampires should live instead."

"I guess you two are different after all. Him more peaceful while you're more violent, I guess there's always two sides of every coin." Watanuki said.

Yui nodded and said, "When you're done, set the tray outside the door."

"Sure."

Yui let the room and growled and said, "That dumbass is annoying, how could Kamui choose him as a puppet?"

Fumo was awake and he noticed his brother was asleep and got out of the bed and walked over towards him and touched his arm and felt some of the frigidity of his skin and let go.

"He is cold…"

"Mmm…" he heard Seishiro and he saw him open his eyes and look at him. "Brother?"

"Yeah, never knew I would find you at last after you left me." Fumo said.

Seishiro sat up and said, "I never knew you would do that especially when I betrayed you and joined Subaru and his brother, I bet you're still not forgiving me for it."

"I did at first but when I was searching for you I did forgive you and now I am here with you." He told Seishiro.

"Thank you." Seishiro said.

Fumo smiled.

Seishiro smiled and then asked, "So, are you going home?"

"No, I want to stay with you, I can't leave you again. I am not willing to lose you again."

"Fumo…"

"Make me into a puppet or at least a vampire, please?" Fumo pleaded.

"Listen, you won't like to be either a puppet nor a vampire, trust me." Seishiro said.

"What? You gave up being a part of society by being both, why can't be with you like this?" Fumo asked.

"Because you're better off as a human rather take on the mistakes I went through, I'm sorry…" Seishiro said and left the room.

"Damn it!" Fumo yelled.

Fai was looking through Yuko's stash of things that she collected when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard Maru and Moro answer.

"Welcome back Kurogane!" they both chimed.

"Welcome back!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said.

Fai came out and hugged him and said, "Welcome back."

Kurogane pushed him off and yelled, "I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." Fai said.

"Ah, the puppet has returned from school. It looks like you returned for your vampire." Yuko said as she walked out into the hallway.

"He can't help it! Kuro-pu cares for Fai a lot!" Mokona exclaimed and snickered.

"Shut up!" I don't swing that way!" Kurogane yelled.

"Well enough of that, how are we going to retrieve Watanuki and Fumo?" Yuko asked.

"Go to the mansion where I used to live of course, since it's the only way of getting them back." Fai answered.

"Are you sure?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, I know Kamui has Watanuki but he might not obey and that's an opportunity we can take when it comes to freeing him." He answered.

"How about Fumo?" Yuko asked.

"I don't know, since he found Seishiro, I doubt that he would be able to come back with us, but we can try." Fai answered.

"I guess from here we're definitely going into the lion's den when the sun starts to set." Kurogane said.

"Yeah..." Fai said.

"We should come up with a plan…"

"I already have one anyways, don't worry we will get throough this alive." Fai smiled.

"Well, I guess this is good luck to the both of you! Come back with Watanuki and if you can, Fumo." Yuko said.

"We will." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Night fell upon Tokyo when Kurogane and Fai returned to the apartment to prepare for their trek to the mansion where Watanuki and Fumo were being held. Kurogane went straight to his room to change as Fai sat down on the couch.

"Shouldn't I feed first?" Fai asked.

"No time, the fight will be a tough one ahead of us and who knows, we might be captured or something." Kurogane answered as he came out wearing a shirt with pants.

"You do have a point and not only that we might not come back alive." Fai said sadly.

"Hey! We survived all the fights we went through and I know we will come back alive with the kid and Yuko's pet, so come on! We have some vampire ass to kick!" Kurogane told him.

Fai nodded and they left the apartment and went West towards Fai's old home.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Watanuki was sitting on the bed he slept in wearing some new clothes Kamui handed him. He thought about Himewari and then about what happened the night before at the Tokyo Tower and then closed his eyes.

"I can't do this! I can't become this guy's puppet! I almost died in that state and what if I die tonight or something? Or what if I kill Kurogane-sensei or if they have me go after Doumeki or someone else? I can't do it!" he said with tears in his voice.

The door opened and Kamui walked in and said, "Come on, we're going to hunt tonight."

"N-no…" Watanuki said.

"What?"

"I can't do this! I don't want to die in that trance like state…" Watanuki started to answer but got slapped and he went down.

"You won't die, the only ones who will die are Fai and his puppet! They're the ones who get in the way of our hunts. Besides, you don't have no choice in the matter now!" Kamui yelled.

Watanuki nodded and stood up as he held his cheek and thought, _Please Fai and Kurogane-sensei, rescue me. _

Fumo watched his brother get ready for his hunt. He stood silent as he watched him.

Seishiro turned to him and said, "I'm off."

"Please brother…"

"I know what you're going to say, are you sure you want to become a vampire like I had?" Seishiro asked.

"Yes, I waited so long to be with you again and not willing to let you again even if I have to live as a vampire forever." He answered.

"I see, very well, looks like I won't be hunting tonight. Listen brother, there is no turning back now."

"I know and I am not willing to turn back." Fumo told him as he took his shirt off.

"Very well." Fumo said as he walked over. "It might hurt."

"I know, it will be my own pain when my blood gets sucked." Fumo said.

Seishiro licked the skin and then sank his teeth into his brother's neck. Fumo groaned in pain as he felt his blood being sucked and went limp from it.

Fai and Kurogane arrived on the street that lead to the mansion.

"So, this is it?" Kurogane asked as they kept on walking.

"Yes, this place was vacant when we arrived and it was supposed to be demolished but we took out the construction workers that came to take it down and when that happened no one else came and we lived here in peace ever since." Fai answered.

Kurogane saw both Kamui and Watanuki appear and said, "Hey look!"

Fai saw them and said, "Well. That was easy, it looks like we won't be storming the place after all."

Kamui noticed them and said, "Well, well, look who showed up! Fai and his pathetic little puppet."

"I have a name you bastard and it's Kurogane!"

"It doesn't matter since you two will be dying here and now! Come on Watanuki let's kick their asses!" Kamui yelled.

Watanuki stood still and silent.

"Get over here!" Kamui yelled as he used a control spell.

Watanuki screamed and was pulled by the invisible force next to him. Kamui activated the spell having Watanuki go into his trance like state and was strung by the invisible strings and the both of them stood on the seal.

"Did you see that?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, it looks like he's also rebelling outside the spell." Fai answered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurogane asked.

"I-I don't want to use the nightfall spell on you, I want to try to free Watanuki on my own." Fai answered.

"What? Are you fucking stupid? You'll die without me in control!" Kurogane yelled.

"Listen, I don't want you to get killed within the spell since I was able to fend off Watanuki but with a risky move. Besides, I am still a skilled magician after all." Fai told him.

Kurogane nodded and then said, "Listen, if it gets ugly, we will be using the nightfall spell."

Fai said, "Right!"

Fai turned and yelled, "Come and get me!"

"What? No puppet?" Kamui asked.

"I might not have a puppet right now but I still can use my magic!" Fai exclaimed as he sent out a gust of wind sending the both of them off their feet.

_Whoa, never knew he would be that skilled. _Kurogane thought to himself.

Kamui and Watanuki got up and Kamui said, "You bastard, you will pay. Watanuki grab your sword!"

The sword appeared and Watanuki didn't grab the free floating sword.

"What the hell is going on? Grab the sword!" Kamui yelled as he tried to control his hand but Watanuki's hand stood still.

"Just as I thought, you haven't taken the amount of blood needed tto activate the full nightfall spell." Fai said and smirked.

"You knew about this?" Kamui asked.

"I had a feeling that you didn't drink enough blood and now he's rebelling against you." Fai told him.

"Damn it, you worthless dumbass! I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Kamui yelled.

"F-fai…" they heard Watanuki say.

"Watanuki?" Fai asked.

"F-fre m-m-me!" Watanuki yelled.

"I will butt I don't know how." Fai said.

"Fai, use the spell, I think I know how to." Kurogane told him.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Kurogane yelled as he stepped forward.

"Very well! Within the nightfall control this soul that has become my puppet!" Fai yelled and the spell was activated. "Grab the silver dragon!"

Kurogane did as he was told after it appeared.

"What the hell!? You can't!" Kamui yelled.

"Now Kurogane, do your plan!" Fai yelled as he sent out Kurogane. He directed Kurogane and he charged at Watanuki and sliced the invisible strings causing Watanuki's sword to vanish along with the seal beneath his and Kamui's feet. Watanuki fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Kamui asked.

"Now, it's time for you to die for what you did to Watanuki!" Fai yelled.

"What!? No, you can't!" Kamui yelled and then tried to use a spell but it didn't work.

"Looks like your magic vanished when we freed Watanuki. Let's go Kurogane!" Fai exclaimed as he moved his hands and Kurogane charged and had him take him down with severe hits and hacked his head off in the process.

One the spell was released, Kurogane said, "Is he really dead?"

"Yes, now it's time to burn his corpse." Fai said as he took out his lighter and walked over to Kamui's dead body and lit it on fire. "Make sure Watanuki's okay."

Kurogane walked over to Watanuki and said, "Hey kid, you okay?"

"Mmm? Sensei?" Watanuki asked and opened his eyes.

"Yeah,." Kurogane said.

"Where's Kamui?" Watanuki asked as he sat up.

"Dead and you're finally free from the nightfall spell." Fai answered after he finished burning Kamui's body. "I bet Subaru won't be happy to know about his brother's deat. Well Kurogane, shall we continue towards the mansion?"

Kurogane nodded.

"What? Where am I supposed to go!?" Watanuki asked.

"Back to Yuko's of course." Fai answered.

Watanuki nodded and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, just get there safe." Kurogane said and joined Fai.

Watanuki watched them head for the mansion and then went back towards town and thought, _Thanks you two for freeing me and please come back safe. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Watanuki returned to Yuko's shop a from the mansion an hour later to find Mokona, Maru, and Moro on the porch awaiting for his return.

"Watanuki-kun!" Mokona exclaimed as he jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek.

Watanuki smiled and said, "Nice to see you, too."

"He's back! He's back!" both Maru and Moro exclaimed as they danced and chanted it over and over.

"Wow, looks like the celebration has started without me." They heard and Watanuki looked up to see Yuko with Himewari.

"Watanuki!" Himewari exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ah…" he groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think my stab wound from last night still hurts but I'll heal." He answered.

Himewari let go and asked, "Where's Fai and Kurogane-sensei?"

"Heading into the vampires' mansion where I was being kept, it looks like they're going to take on the rest of them." He answered.

"I guess they're doing it in order to get Fumo back." Yuko said.

"Huh? What about Fumo?" Watanuki asked.

"Fumo-kun found his older brother and went with him and sent Mokona back here to tell Yuko to keep his item when he made his wish." Mokona told him.

"I see…" Watanuki said.

"I hope he's okay over there because those vampires wanted to kill me when they kidnapped me, according to Fai, I mean." Himewari said.

"Well, be glad one of those brothers is dead." Watanuki told her.

"How did that happen?" Yuko asked.

Watanuki explained to them about how he rebelled against Kamui's control and how he was freed by Kurogane when he was being controlled by Fai. "So, Fai killed him in the process after his magic was gone."

"That's interesting so a vampire loses his magic when his puppet is freed. I guess the nightfall spell is a way of death for either the puppet or master. I guess Fai will be documenting this." Yuko said.

"It sounds new to us all." Himwari said.

"Yeah." Watanuki said.

"Well, new or not, we should wait for the return of our comrades because what Fai's use of the spell is to help humans rather than finding prey on the streets with a puppet. Now I could see why he left the coven in the first place." Yuko said.

Watanuki nodded.

Back at the mansion, Subaru and Yui returned from their hunt and they walked towards the gate when Yui noticed some ashes on the ground.

"What is it Yui?" Subaru asked.

Yui sniffed around the area and said, "It looks like my brother and his puppet passed around here and not only that took your brother out."

"What It can't be!" Subaru exclaimed and then touched the ashes and chanted, "Ashes on the ground that we found show us who they once belonged!"

An image of Kamui appeared in front of them and said, "So I thought, they did kill him."

Subaru growled and yelled, "That fucking bastard I will kill him and his puppet!"

Inside the mansion, Fai and Kurogane were walking along the hallways heading to Seishiro's room. Kurogane noticed that Fai was quiet since they walked into the huge mansion.

"Hey, what's with you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we walked in you haven't spoken to me! Not only that you didn't want to activate the nightfall spell when Kamui had that kid in the spell." Kurogane said.

"I…I…I don't know how to say it but ever since that night Watanuki was taken, I kept on thiking about when I had you stab him and I didn't want that to happen to you…it's that…"

"It's what? Spit it out!"

Fai stood silent and then walked over and then stood on his tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Kurogane's eyes widened.

Fai broke off and then held his face and said, "It's that I…"

Then the wall blew up throwing them off their feet. They coughed and they noticed two figures in the dust. When it cleared both Yui and Subaru were standing in the hallways ahead of them.

"Yui? Subaru?" Fai asked.

"So, we finally meet again my traitorous brother and puppet." Yui said.

"Damn you, Yui!" Fai yelled.

"No, damn you Fai, you killed my twin brother, now you must pay!" Subaru yelled as he formed another fireball and threw at at them.

Both Fai and Kurogane dodged as the opposite wall was set on fire and it disappeared.

"The hell? Is he trying to kill us?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, as payback for what happened to Kamui." Fai said.

"Shall we?" Kurogane asked.

Fai was silent.

"Listen, you are a very skilled sorcerer and you know how to control me like you've done it when you were in preschool or something, so don't worry about me!" Kurogane told him.

Fai looked at him and smiled and nodded and the both of them stood up.

"What's this?" Subaru asked.

"Subaru, I may have killed Kamui but it doesn't mean I can't kill you, too, also you Yui! Within the nightfall, let me control this sould that I sucked his blood!" Fai yelled and the spell activated right of them. "Grab the Silver Dragon!"

Kurogane grabbed it and Fai sent him charging at his brother and Subaru.

Meanwhile in Seishiro's room, Fumo groaned and then opened his eyes and noticed that he was still lying on his brother's bed and asked, "I'm still here?

"Ah, you're awake, I thought I would've killed you." He heard Seishiro.

"No, I am glad to be here and now we're together again but as the undead." Fumo said.

Author's Commentary #5

Hello everybody! It's me Runa again and finally done with another chapter. I bet while you're reading this chapter you noticed I put a yaoi scene between Fai and Kurogane. I know, it's either WTF!? Or "KAWAII!" Think about it, CLAMP does make yaoi/yuri pairings with their characters and during Tsubasa you kinda see it happening with these two. It makes sense. The thing was the idea came into mind before I started writing this fic. So to any Kuro and Fai fans, don't be mad or anything. Because I am a fanfic writer not a part of CLAMP! ^^;; So ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Watanuki was in Fumo's old room and looked around at his stuff when Himewari came in.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I couldn't sleep after I heard you walk down the hall." She answered and noticed their surrounds. "So, this is where Fumo used to sleep."

"Yeah, I can't believe he's gone." Watanuki told her.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know but hopefully Fai and sensei will find him." Watanuki answered.

"You know, when you got kidnapped, I was so worried about you."

"You were?"

She nodded and said, "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Watanuki hugged her and held her and said, "Thank you so much, Himewari-chan, for putting so much faith in me."

Himewari blushed and replied, "You're welcome, Watanuki-kun."

Fumo changed into the new clothes that his brother, Seishiro, handed him to wear. He felt a sense of new vampires in the house and thought, _A new vampire? Maybe I should go and see. _

He walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

Fai went down from another attack that both Yui and Subaru, who were fighting for their fallen friend, Kamui.

Fai got up and felt the pain throbbing in his head and then looked at Kurogane, who was also next to him, his clothes were torn and some bruises were on his body.

"Well, it looks like the great sorcerer's down." Yui said with a smirk.

"Yes, how could he be able to take us down? Oh, that's right, he can't!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Shall we finish them off?" Yui asked.

"Let's do it!" Subaru exclaimed.

Fai gott up and helped Kuroane up and felt the pain in his ribs and said, "Sh-shit, this is not good…even Kurogane is getting hurt and I can feel some of his injuries."

Subaru and Fai sent another wave of spells at him. Fai had Kurogane dodge but he got hit without having his own time to dodge and he went against the wall. He got back up and coughed up some blood.

"So, give up yet?" Yui asked.

"N-no, I will never give up!" Fai yelled as he had Kurogane charge at them with the Silver Dragon and swung at both of them.

Fumo appeared and saw the fight. He noticed his old comrades and said, "Fai? Kurogane?"

Fai noticed his presence and yelled out, "Fumo!"

Fai felt something go into his back and he turned to see his brother Yui with his dagger in his back.

"Looks like you let your guard down again, Fai." Yui told him and stabbed him deeper.

Fai screamed and felt the dagger rip out of him and went down.

Kurogane was also on the floor still in his trance when the seal and the strings disappeared.

"K-Kurogane…" Fai said and then blacked out.

"Now, the traitor is dead along with his puppet." Yui said with a smirk.

"How could you do this!?" they heard and they saw Fumo.

"Fumo?" Subaru asked.

Fumo ran over and lifted Fai's head a bit and said, "Fai! Don't die on me now!"

"Don't tell me that you're still friends with him, pathetic human." Subaru growled.

Fumo snarled and yelled, "How could you try to kill someone of our own kind?"

"Our own kind?" Subaru asked.

"Wait a sec…" Yui said and observed Fumo and noticed his eyes were crimson and saw the fangs. "No way, you turned into one of us."

"Yes he was." They heard and they saw Seishiro enter the hallway. "My brother wanted to be one of us and I respected his wishes."

"How could you?" Subaru asked.

"Well, when my brother asked for the same thing, you did it to him." Fumo answered for Seishiro.

Subaru fell silent.

Seishiro turned to Fumo and said, "Take Fai upstairs."

"What the hell are you doing? He betrayed us!" Yui yelled.

"I know, he's going into our attic while his puppet, into the cellar where most of the skeletons of the bodies we taken blood from are kept." Seishrio told them.

They nodded and went to their tasks.

Seishiro whispered to Fumo as he passed by him with Fai, "Tend to his wound."

Fumo nodded and carried Fai to the attic and said, "I don't what's going on but I have a feeling that this might turn ugly."

_Two boys were laughing as they played in a field in frontbehind a house. _

"_Wait for me Yui!" one of them excaomed._

"_If you want to catch me then come and get me!" theother one exclaimed._

_One of them ran into the grasses and never returned._

"_Yui!" _

Fai opened his eye and gasped and then noticed that he was lying on a bed and asked, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not. I treated you." He heard and then saw Fumo. "Fumo? So, it wasn't a dream after all. You really are alive."

"Yeah, but not the one you've met back at Yuko's shop." He answered.

"What'd you mean?" Fai asked.

"It's easy to answer that, I turned him into one of us." Seishiro answered as he came into the room.

"Where's Kurogane?" Fai asked as he sat up but lied back down to the blood he lost.

"Take it easy, he's in the cellar, I don't know if he's alive or dead because when you got stabbed you lost your connection and he stood in the trance he always went under when the nightfall spell is used." Fumo answered.

"Oh no…take me to him." Fai said.

"We will but first tell us why did you come here?" Seishiro asked.

"To get Fumo and Watanuki back but it looks like Fumo decided to stay while we rescued Watanuki." Fai answered.

"Wait, errand boy was here?" Fumo asked.

"Yeah, we released him and killed Kamui, it happened to be that Watanuki rebelled against Kamui which helped us help him be set free." Fai answered.

"At least he's alive." Fumo said.

Fai nodded.

"I knew I couldn't trust Kamui with the hunting without my permission a while ago but it did seem interesting he ended up with a puppet like you did." Seishiro said.

"Except he wanted to use his puppet to hunt rather than for good like me." Fai said.

"Tell me something Fai, why did you betray us?" Seishiro asked.

"Betray? More like leave, because I didn't want to be kept up here anymore, as you know I lived as a regular human being until that day when Kamui and Subaru found us and killed our parents and changed me and Yui into vampires. I still remember that awful day." Fai answered.

"Then they found you Seishiro." Fumo said.

Seishiro nodded and said, "I never thought that we would have our opinions about the humans would change as in them as our prey rather friends. I guess you realized that when you met your puppet." Seishiro said.

Fai nodded and said, "Even though I never saw him as one…it's that…"

"I understand what you're feeling Fai, that day me and Yuko came over, you were keeping a secret from the both of us and saw it in your eyes that you loved Kurogane."

Fai smiled.

"Well, since you lost a lot of blood, you need his blood in order to survive but he's in that trance, who knows if he'll be alive when you drink his blood." Fumo said.

"I know but I think there's only one solution to snap him out of it." Fai told them.

"What is it?" Seishrio asked.

"Turn him into one of us." Fai answered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I never thought the night I met Kurogane was the one that ended up having him save my life with his blood and become my own puppet with the Nightfall spell, now it's my turn to save his life and make him become the hunter of nightfall._

Seishiro and Fumo were walking down the hallway carrying Fai with his arms drooping over their shoulders. Fai acted like he was dead as they headed towards the cellar where Kurogane's body was being held. Subaru was also walking down the hall after he fixed the damage that occurred from the fight earlier.

"What are you doing with the prisoner?" he asked.

"Taking him to the cellar, somehow he died from blood loss." Fumo answered casually.

"I see, it looks like we won't be dealing with him anymore." Subaru said as he kept on walking.

"Right…" Seishiro said. "Come on Fumo, let's keep going."

They walked downstairs to the cellar where they saw bones of their victims from years before and they found an area near the window where Kurogane's body lied on the floor with a few other skeletons. They walked over to him and saw that his injuries were still there especially the swollen wrist and he still had his torn clothes on. His eyes were still blank from the trance.

"Lie me down next to him." Fai told them.

They did and Seishiro noticed the sky turning red in the window and said, "We need to cover this window or we'll turn to dust since Subaru and your brother placed him somewhere we can't have access to him."

"I'll do it, so hurry up and start Fai." Fumo said as he went to the window and took off the shirt and covered the window with it.

Fai looked at Kurogane as he sat up and said, "Kurogane, you saved my life with your blood and you'll be doing it again but this time you won't be turning back. Please forgive me."

Fai went to the spot where he bit him and placed his lips down and sunk his teeth into Kurogane's skin and started to drink.

Meanwhile in Fai's and Yui's room, Yui was looking at the old photograph of him and Fai from when they were still human and then thought about when they were turned into vampires.

"_If you are going to turn me into a vampire, then you have to do the same to my brother, Fai!"_

"_What? You can't say that!" Fai yelled._

"_Listen Fai, we're twin brothers and twins stick together until the bitter end so we will live in mom's and dad's place by being vampires!" Yui exclaimed._

"_Right." Fai said._

"_It will be all right, I promise." Yui said._

_Both Kamui and Subaru changed them into vampires and they left their childhood home in flames and went into the mansion. After a week, Fai was watching the stars after another night of hunting._

"_So, how does it feel to be feeding off the race we used to be?" Yui asked._

"_It tastes good but I rather eat normal food sometimes, hey Yui, will we be like this forever?" Fai asked._

"_Yeah, since we can't turn back now." Yui answered._

"_Can we make a pact? If we betray each other, we killeach other." Fai told him._

"_What? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Yui asked._

"_It does but since we are brothers and all but it's the only way of solving a betrayal." Fai answered._

"_All right then, I will hold it to that pact." Yui said and they shook hands._

"And I did hold that pact and tried to take you down but somehow I feel like it wasn't the right thing to do especially with what I done earlier." Yui said and sighed.

The door opened and Subaru walked in and said, "I think Seishiro and Fumo are up to something and it has to do with Fai."

"Huh? How so?" Yui asked.

Subaru explained what happened in the hall and then Yui said, "I see, maybe we should go down there and see what's going on. Somehow they deceived you by saying my brother died."

"How would you know?" Subaru asked.

"Sometimes Fai likes to be the trickster especially on our hunts, come on." Yui answered as he got up and went to leave the room with Subaru following suit.

Back in the cellar, Fai finished and then got off and wiped his mouth and said, "I'm alive, how's Kurogane's condition?"

Fumo and Seishiro looked over and saw Kurogane pale and his eyes were closed.

"He hasn't woken up yet, who knows how long it will take or unless you might've drained him." Seishiro told him.

"Damn it!" Fai exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door burst opn and both Subaru and Yui came in.

"Aha! I knew it! So Fai didn't die!" Subaru exclaimed.

"I guess you saw right through our trick." Fai said as he stood up.

"What the?" Subaru asked.

"I'm back and glad to be alive again." Fai said with a smile.

"How'd…" Subaru started.

"Sucked a little more blood from my puppet of course. Now time for me to take my vengeance!" Fai exclaimed.

"Actually Fai, let us take care of them." Fumo said.

"What?"

"You just got your blood back so you need to get out of this cellar with Kurogane." Seishiro told him.

Fai nodded and helped Kurogane up and tried to head up the stairs but Subaru blocked him.

"Sorry, but no can do! Come on Yui!"

Yui didn't move.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your brother's getting away!" Subaru yelled.

Yui took out his knife and stabbed him.

"What the?" Subaru asked.

"Tell me something, is it worth it to take down my brother if he became a part of the human race?" Yui asked as he took the knife out of him.

"You bastard." Subaru yelled as he kicked Yui.

Fumo and Seishiro ran over and attacked Subaru.

"Hurry you two, head upstairs and try to wake up Kurogane!" Fumo yelled.

"Right!" Fai exclaimed. "Come on brother."

Yui nodded and helped him get Kurogane up the stairs and back into the mansion. They got into Yui's and Fai's room where they lied Kurogane on the bed.

"Will they be able to take him down?" Fai asked.

"I think so."Yui said.

"What was that all about?" Fai asked.

"What'd you mean?"

"That you stabbed Subaru, you ttried to kill me because I betrayed you and the others." Fai answered.

"I guess you still remember the pact we made, if either of us betray one another that someone has to kill them but now it feels like it's not worth taking you down since we are brothers after all and we stick it to the bitter end." Yui answered and smiled.

"Right, welcome back brother." Fai said.

"Now, about this Kurogane guy, what should we do with him?" Yui asked.

"I ddon't know, I bit him in the same place I bit him once and thought I changed him but don't know if it worked. I am afraid that I might've killed him instead of helping him." Fai answered.

Yui placed a hand on Kurogane's chest and closed his eyes and said, "He's okay, he's just resting from snapping out of the Nightfall trance in this state."

"That's good." Fai said in a relieved tone.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened as in trying to take you down and for your eye." Yui told him.

"It's nothing." Fai said.

The door opened and both Seishiro and Fumo came in with bruises and cuts.

"We finally killed him, now we took out both of the bastard brothers." Fumo said.

"It looks like we are free from them." Seishiro said.

"We maybe free from them but we're still vampires, blood suckers that feed on humans." Yui said.

"Well, we can just leave here and go somewhere that we can't harm the citizens of Tokyo once Kurogane's awake." Seishiro told them.

"Are you sure?" Fumo asked.

"Yes, even though we had puppets but it brings on trouble for the person who's being controlled along with thir master and so that's one reason we're leaving, so we can't use the spell again and let the town stay and rest in peace." He answered.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been three weeks since Watanuki has seen both Fai and Kurogane last. He still remembered when he was saved by them from Kamui and the Nightfall spell and how he watch them head to the mansion to try to find Fumo. When he thought they would return the next morning with him, they never did. He waited for two days without going to school but no sign of them appeared.

He sat in class still thinking about them and how the teachers always wondering where Fumo and Kurogane have gone within the three week period.

The bell rang to release class and Watanuki met up with his friends, Doumeki and Himewari, who were also worried about their whereabouts.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Still depressed I see, never knew them disappearing would still make you feel this way." Doumeki said.

"Hey, Kurogane and Fai helped me out when I got bitten all right?" Watanuki said as they walked.

"I wonder where are they now." Himewari said.

"Well, if you two hadn't heard the news but both Fumo and Kurogane sent in resignation letters a week ago." Doumeki told them.

"What?"

"I don't know how but somehow they magically appeared out of nowhere." He answered.

Watanuki ran out of the school.

"Where is he going?" Doumeki asked.

"I don't know." Himewari said.

Watanuki ran into Yuko's shop a little later on and found her with Mokona and yelled, "Tell me where's Kurogane-sensei, Fai, and Fumo!"

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you seem to know a lot of stuff about people we have met so where are they?" Watanuki asked.

"If you're looking for them and wondering where they are, maybe this will answer your question." Yuko said as she took out an envelope and handed it to him.

He saw his name written across it and sat down and opened it to read what was inside.

"_Dear kid, if you were wondering about where I went off to for the past few weeks, I have left Tokyo with the other vampires. The reason beingis that Seishiro believed that it's best to have the city live at peace and not only that not use the Nightfall spell ever again. The spell has been a dangerous spell for both the good and evil. So, enjoy your freedom and live a long, happy life because you deserve it. –Kurogane."_

"He's alive but…"

"Fumo came to give it to me two weeks ago, I noticed that he's a vampire now and so is Kurogane. Now it's time for them to live on wherever they are." Yuko said.

Watanuki nodded.

In a different part of Japan, Kurogane watched the sun setting for another night of hunting. He heard footsteps and turned to see Fai.

"Are you ready to hunt?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kurogane said and stood up and walked over to him.

"I guess you're getting used to the whole feeding thing." Fai said.

"Yeah but at least we eat during some points." Kurogane said.

Fai smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss him.

"Hey love birds, are you coming or not!?" they heard Yui call out.

Fai broke off and said, "Coming!"

They met up with Yui, Fumo, and Seishiro outside and headed down the road for their next hunt.

_Within the nightfall, Tokyo has many magical things from the human to the supernatural. Once you're a puppet there is always a way of being released and to live either as a vampire or a human but it's still the same city._

The End

Final Commentary!

WUUUUU! LOL sorry, went all Mokona on ya! Well, this is the end of Sorcerer's Nightfall. I hope you all enjoyed this fine tale of vampires. With this story, I did take on the Moonlight (Sci-Fi vampire series I like to watch) and Buffy vampire lore, not the Twilight lore (they don't sparkle!) as you might've noticed throughout the story at certain points when it came to sunlight. And some thanks to you all who helped out fix some of the stuff in this fic. Thank you all and hope to see your comments on my other fics or possibly on my future fics that I post. Jan e!


End file.
